Troca de Posições
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: E se ao invés de resgatar Sasuke, Naruto e este tivessem que resgatar Sakura da Akatsuki! - Entrada horrível, mas a FIC é melhor...
1. Chapter 1

Legenda:

Nomes**:** Locais onde estão os personagens.

- Fala do(a) personagem - descrição e ações do(a) personagem.

_- Fala em pensamento_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Destino ou Teste?<strong>

Sala da Hokage

- Akatsuki. Uma perigosa organização secreta... Agora movimentada pelos herdeiros dos verdadeiros líderes e membros da própria organização... – a hokage suspirou antes de continuar – Temos problemas com a organização há mais de sete anos... Desde que capturaram o bijuu do Kazekage Gaara, da vila oculta da areia.

- Qual a missão? – Falou Neji.

- A missão de vocês é apenas de reconhecimento.

- Missão de rank A? – Falou uma Ino que estava por trás de Tsunade. – Mas isso pode ser classificado a um jounnin, não a quatro.

Estavam na sala Neji, Temari e Tenten (que agora era uma jounnin também). E Shizune, que acompanhava o processo. E Ino claro. ¬.¬.

- Errado. O reconhecimento é sobre a organização secreta da Akatsuki...

- E a uma ex-aluna...? – falou Temari por fim. Era mais uma confirmação a uma pergunta. O que não teve reação de nenhum outro presente...

Os outros apenas observaram um ponto muito interessante no chão.

- Tsunade-sama, os membros da Akatsuki são outros agora... Apenas conhecemos três deles... Dois traidores. – Esclarecia Neji. - o líder cujo nome é desconhecido... Um seguidor... E...

- Não precisa se silenciar Neji. – A hokage disse firme, mas com um semblante de tristeza. –São cinco membros na Akatsuki... Sakura Haruno é o segundo membro... E traidor... – o olhar dos presentes era sério. – Façam o reconhecimento e regressem a konoha imediatamente.

- Sim. – responderam.

- E a senhorita, Temari... Pode regressar a sua vila depois.

- Sim.

- Dispensados.

**.**

**.**

Distrito Uchiha.

_- Você não acreditou no Naruto, nem aceitou nosso propósito de te ajudar... Nunca quis que estivéssemos do seu lado Uchiha, só pensava na sua vingança..._

_- Eu perdi minha família._

_- E levou a destruição de muitas outras... _

_- Eu precisava vingá-los... Ou nunca seria feliz._

_- E o que te trouxe a vingança Sasuke...? Como se sente?_

_- Ainda mais vazio... Meu irmão não era o traidor, o traidor era Madara, que cobiçava o sharingan do clã... E agora... Estou morto por dentro Sakura, nem sei por que viver..._

_- Você optou por isso._

_-..._

_- E agora eu sei o que você sentia, não posso voltar atrás, preciso vingar meus pais..._

- Não! **SAKURA! **

Com a respiração ofegante Sasuke se levantou de sua cama... Acabando com aquela lembrança... Aquelas últimas palavras...

- Sakura, você e o Naruto me salvaram, mas como faço pra salvar você?

.

Ichiraku

- Naruto-kun?

- An? Ah oi Hinata. ^_^.

- O... O que faz aqui sozinho...? Algum problema...?

- Não, não... Eu só tava pensando um pouco... Nada de mais.

- A Sakura não é?

- Desde que ela foi pra akatsuki você e o Sasuke... Vocês estão procurando muito por ela...

- É...

- Não quer andar um pouco?

- Claro.

Andavam nos arredores da vila, Naruto com a cabeça baixa e o olhar distante.

- E então Naruto-kun? Você não quer conversar? – Ela perguntou olhando-o.

- Acho melhor não te aborrecer com coisas idiotas... – Simplesmente disse.

- A amizade, e o respeito... Não é uma coisa idiota Naruto-kun. – Hinata disse olhando para cima, para as estrelas. – Nunca será...

Ele a fitou. Nunca havia a visto falar assim, tão segura e direta. Tão... Simples... E verdadeiro.  
>O loiro sorriu.<br>A morena o olhou sorrindo também.

- Você logo se tornará hokage. Tsunade está muito contente por você.

- Eu sei. Não vou decepcioná-la.

- Nunca decepcionou.

- Talvez... – Olhou para o céu. – Nunca consegui reunir de novo minha equipe... – Respirou fundo. – Antes o Sasuke... E agora a Sakura-chan... Eles são... Minha família... Minha verdadeira amizade. E você e os outros também! – Hinata enrubesceu brevemente, o que não passou despercebido por Naruto, que dera outro sorriso. - ^_^.

Mas Hinata também desceu o olhar, Sakura era uma habitante da vila, depois da última batalha a cinco anos na quais muitos membros foram perdidos e os pais da médica também... Sobrara ela. Apenas ela. Dois dias depois de falar pela ultima e única vez após o resgate de Uchiha Sasuke, foi Sakura quem havia desaparecido...  
>Motivo? Desconhecido.<br>Encontraram-na há um ano, mas não puderam trazê-la. Mas por mais estranho que parecesse, assim como com Sasuke, a cada dia a lembrança era mais forte e o desejo de salvá-la maior...  
>Até Tsunade se propusera a ajudar nas buscas, mas o novo líder da Akatsuki sempre conseguia mantê-los longe. Jamais obteram sucesso... Jamais.<p>

Esconderijo do novo líder da Akatsuki...

- Sakura. – Ele a fitou em posição de ataque, com a mão direita em frente ao corpo, e a perna esticada. A mão esquerda junto ao tórax e a perna esquerda atrás. (De quem é essa posição de ataque?) – Sakura, você está distraída.

- Desculpe. Não consigo me concentrar.

O rapaz de mais ou menos 18 anos (quatro mais novos que a Sakura. Cancelou a posição de ataque agora estendendo seu braço e ela que caíra devido a um golpe)... Olhou-a e disse:

- Você não consegue se concentrar bem desde que soube de nossa viagem à Konoha.

- Diga o que te aflige.

Ela olhou para cima, ainda se podiam ver as estrelas naquela área de batalha, a casa era grande e o local aberto, a ex-médica da vila oculta da folha disse:

- Nunca os esqueci.

- E eu não sei...? – Recostou a cabeça no próprio ombro, como se conhecesse a sua companheira há anos; - Diga.

- Naruto e eu, vivemos para resgatá-lo, e agora eles lutam pra me trazer de volta...

- Eu agora sei... O que ele sentiu desde que Itachi matou o clã Uchiha. Esse vazio.

- Sabe que também foi uma missão...

- Ele podia escolher... Mas não escolheu. Os matou. Assim como meu tio matou meu irmão... E... Minha família...

- Sim. E o que ele sente Sakura?

- Medo Jake.

- Medo de quê?

- De si mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Medo de não ser capaz, medo de colocar a família que tem agora em risco, que ama morra também... Por...

- O mundo é assim. O nosso mundo é assim. Por isso temos agora os bijuus.

- É. – Sakura olhou para a grande estátua ao seu lado onde tinham selos marcando os bijuus com nove caudas, exceto pela ausência do último. Portado por Uzumaki Naruto. O herói que protegeu o mundo há cinco anos...

- Medo... Medo de não ser digno do que lhe confiaram. – fez uma pausa para fitar sua pupila. – E agora, você tem medo de não ser aceita...? Sabe que Konoha agora te exilou. Assim como o Uchiha foi, você agora é uma traidora.

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Temos...

- Objetivos a cumprir... Não vou decepcionar meus pais, nem meu irmão, ou decepcionarei a mim mesma.

- Ótimo. Precisa se preparar... – Ele fica novamente em posição, mas agora um chakra branco o cerca...

Visto de costas, o mesmo que cercara Hinata e Neji os herdeiros do byakugan...  
>Mas nada se via...<br>Apenas kunais indo na direção dele...

- Kaiten! ! !

**.**

**.**

Espero que tenham gostado da nova FIC... ^_^. Com o desenrolar das lembranças vocês saberão o motivo de Sakura sair da vila, e quem é esse Jake que pode tanto usar o Kaiten quanto ter o chakra parecido com o de um Hyuuga. Naruto logo se tornará hokage, e para Sasuke há uma nova meta a cumprir... Trazer sua companheira de time de volta... Mas será que é só isso que ela representa?  
>Não percam o próximo capítulo: <strong>Planos... Mas por enquanto.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: ****Planos, mas por enquanto...**

_ Apenas uma razão convicta para que eu não a salve._

_Eu e ela fizemos de tudo para salvar você..._

"_Ele se tornou mais forte, ele se tornou mais maduro por você Uchiha... Você é como um irmão pra ele, um irmão de coração... E o que você fez foi desprezar o nosso esforço_"...

"_Realmente você não merece_"...

- Me senti um idiota. Um completo idiota.

- Agora você é o único que pode nos falar sobre a Akatsuki... – Tsunade apoiou as mãos no queixo. – Você é o único que restou da antiga organização...

- É.

- Sabemos que é a Sakura que está nela. Diga-nos o que sabe.

- Queremos tanto quanto você e Naruto trazê-la pra cá, mas antes... Devemos achá-la.

**.**

**.**

**Quarto do Naruto.**

- Você é desorganizado. – Falou Sai.

- Eu sei, - o loiro deu-lhe seu típico sorriso - mas se tiver arrumado eu não acho nada. – Disse com um largo sorriso.

- Naruto, o que é isso? – Falou apontando para uma laforetti (blusa feminina ¬_¬).

- Ih. É da Hinata-chan...

- Anda agarrando a Hinata? – Disse com um meio sorriso e de um modo que soou tão tranquilamente que Naruto voltou seu olhar mais assustado para o moreno.

E corou.

- Não seja idiota. Ela esqueceu... Só isso.

- Esqueceu? Mas de onde? – Falou o moreno, tentando se lembrar.

- Da nossa última missão. Eu, você a Ino e a Hinata... Lembra? A Ino pediu pra eu entregar.

- Isso já tem... – Contou nos dedos... – Três semanas... Puxa. Você é mesmo pontual.

- Eu vou ver se acho o outro idiota. – Voltou-se pra Naruto sério – A hokage nos tem uma nova missão... E o kazekage está aqui em Konoha, iremos nos reunir hoje à tarde.

- Quem irá?

- Provavelmente, eu você, o Uchiha, os Hyuuga Hinata e Neji... E acho que o Rock Lee e Mitsashi Tenten também.

- Ótimo. Quero ver se liberam um esquadrão maior...

- Acho que nos dividiremos de acordo com o mandado de Shikamaru...

Naruto respirou fundo. Sai sabia que ele estava se lembrando de Sakura e de tudo o que acontecia. Pensava consigo o quanto era irônico que Naruto tivesse que lutar tanto para reunir novamente seu time e pudesse ver seus melhores amigos juntos. Ele se despediu do loiro e seguiu para a sala da Hokage.  
>Precisava ver como andavam as coisas...<p>

.

- Sai. – Falou Shizune, seu semblante era de seriedade. – A Hokage te aguarda na sala dela.

- Certo. – Apenas disse. Quando passara ao lado de Shizune ouviu a dizer "tragam-na de volta" fechou os olhos por ínfimos segundos e adentrou no escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade estava de costas para a entrada. Fez sinal para que ele se sentasse. Sai sabia que devia aguardar, pois a conversa não seria apenas com ele. E o fez, esperou.  
>Minutos mais tarde entraram Neji, Gaara e Rock Lee.<p>

Eles também se acomodaram.

Tsunade ainda estava de costas.

- Vocês sabem o motivo dessa reunião certo? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Murmuraram Neji e Lee.

- Devíamos formar um grupo. De pelo menos cinco. – Disse Gaara que estudava os companheiros.

- Eu não iria conseguir. Todos querem ir, mas preciso de alguns aqui presentes. – Neji, quero que você, Shikamaru, Hinata e Sai discutam as divisões de grupo.

- E quanto ao Uchiha...? – Foi Neji.

- Ele e Naruto serão pacientes. De acordo com as estratégias de vocês, quero que me repassem... E assim faremos. Se eu concordar é claro.

- Sim senhora! Pode deixar com a gente. – Falou Lee.

Eles se retiraram, ficando apenas Sai e Gaara na sala.

- Hokage-sama, eu tenho um pedido. – Falou Gaara, Tsunade o fitou e Sai também, então o ruivo continuou. – Ela salvou uma vez a vida de meu irmão... Qual a razão para que tenha se voltado contra a vila e os amigos que tanto lutou para reunir? – Disse serio.

- Não se sabe ao certo. – Sai interferiu. – Depois da misteriosa morte de Pain e a luta final contra os restantes da Akatsuki a Sakura teve a família dela assassinada meio a guerra... Mas não acredito que tenha sido apenas isso. Pois ela partiu apenas três dias depois.

- E a morte de Pain? Como descrevem a morte dele.

- Kazekage-sama, pelo que tenho conhecimento, Naruto e ele travaram uma batalha, assim como Sasuke e o Madara... E eu e Sakura contra Zetsu... Os últimos integrantes, mas logo depois lutei sozinho e a Sakura lutava contra Konan... O que me recordo do embate e que o Uchiha venceu, eu e Sakura reunimos forças... E Naruto ficou nervoso liberando cinco caudas e quase morrendo...

Tsunade e Gaara fixaram um ponto no chão. Sai continuou.

- Mas... Ao fim, antes do Naruto atingir um último golpe em Nagato... Ou Pain se preferir... Viu-se um chakra muito poderoso de fogo que o atingira em cheio. E ele morreu. Logo depois Sasuke estava no hospital porque tinha uma dose elevada de sonífero no sangue.

- Sua pupila o desacordou, assim como ele fez com ela antes de partir? – Disse Gaara que se virou para Tsunade.

- Sim. Mas não foi só isso. Sasuke foi segurado por uma outra pessoa que tinha o rosto de Naruto. – Tsunade.

- Provavelmente um jutsu de transformação. – Falou Gaara pensativo. – Sabem quantos membros há na Akatsuki?

- Cinco. – Sai.

- Garante?

- Sim. Sabemos apenas quem são dois deles... Ou pouco.

- O primeiro quem procura. E o segundo?

- O novo líder. Ele é um exilado da vida da chuva, temos descrições de seu físico e seu estilo de luta, mas não são concretas. – Sai.

- Qualquer informação vira a calhar. – Tsunade. – Reúna os e amanhã de manhã vocês partirão.

- Certo. – E saiu.

- Tsunade voltou a olhar o céu... Gaara se retirou acompanhado de Shizune que o levou para o aposento dele.

- Sakura... Passou-se cinco anos após Naruto e você trazer Sasuke... E agora... Eles devem trazer você.

* * *

><p><strong>Larissa Uchiha<strong>: Que bom q vc gostou Larissa, aí está o segundo capítulo, só pra vc. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Me dê uma Razão.**

Todos estavam reunidos para o inicio das buscas. Neji começou explicando os grupos.

- Ótimo. Os grupos ficam assim. Eu, Tenten e Temari. Ino, Lee e Shikamaru. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Hinata... E por fim Chouji, Shino e Kiba. – Olhando em volta. – Alguma pergunta?

- Como serão divididas as buscas? – Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. Era Sasuke.

- Primeiro: eu já mandei um time de busca... Segundo: eu Temari e Tenten faremos um reconhecimento. Depois o time de Shikamaru nos passará as estratégias. Hinata e Sai verificarão as áreas... E com o decorrer agiremos. Outra pergunta?

- Como anunciarão onde estão? – Era Sai. – Ou o momento de agir?

- Aqui. Com isso saberemos onde cada um está. – Naruto se levantou entregando fones de ouvido para ambos os times. – Não demorem nem um minuto a mais.

- Certo. – E partiram. Agora era só esperar.

.

.

- Pode ser interessante Sakura. Mas sei que está aflita.

- E estou.

- Como acha que agirão?

- Provavelmente mandarão outro time de reconhecimento... Depois bolarão estratégias e por fim atacarão.

- Acha que farão isso... Juntos?

- Não sei. Mas é melhor preparar.

- Certo. Precisamos afastar seus amigos. Você sabe que meu irmão ainda esta vivo. E nos somos os únicos que podemos derrotar as sombras restantes.

- Sim. Eu sei. Nagato e Haruno Jinko estão prontos para atacar a aldeia da folha. Assim como atacaram a vila da chuva.

- Sabe que precisamos deles não sabe?

- Sim. Eu sei.

- Temos 12 min até o esquadrão de o Hyuuga chegar.

- Certo.

**.**

**.**

_- Por que continuar em um caminho assim Uchiha Sasuke? Porque quer tanto recuperá-los. Não existe motivo pra isso Sasuke._

_- Porque eles são a minha família._

_- Esse é seu motivo?_

_- Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... Todos eles agora são a coisa mais importante pra mim. É por eles que luto, é pela paz que luto... E por Itachi, meu pai e minha mãe que luto. Pelo clã. Pela minha aldeia._

_- Você os odeia por que eles não acreditaram em você. O Uzumaki, o Hatake e a Haruno... Duvidaram de seu propósito..._

_- Ao contrário. Eles tiveram esperança. E eu os agradeço por confiarem em mim. E lutarem pra me trazer aqui. – Sasuke deu uma olhada em volta vendo Naruto, Sakura e Sai lutarem. – ELES SÃO MINHA RAZÃO! MINHA RAZÃO PRA VIVER!_

...

Sasuke foi tirado de seus devaneios com Naruto o cutucando.

- Pronto paspalho? – O loiro sorriu triunfante. Apertou a bandana na cabeça. E ajeitou a roupa laranja com preto.

- Pronto idiota. – Disse Sasuke levando a mão a sua espada. Levou a bandana da folha a cabeça também. Sasuke usava a mesma camisa branca aberta na frente, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha nas costas, e uma calça preta com um lugar onde se coloca a bainha da espada. A shuriken na perna direita. E como Naruto, um sorriso nos lábios

- Ótimo. Imbecis. – Era Sai, sorrindo. Ajeitou os pergaminhos nas costas. E agora sério disse. – Vamos trazer a Sakura de volta.

Hinata colocou a mochila nas costas, pegou sua bandana e amarrou no pescoço como de costume.  
>O time Naruto estava pronto.<br>E estava mais forte que nunca, traziam consigo a esperança de trazer Sakura de volta. Tinham a força necessária... Pois reuniriam a todos. Mesmo que fosse por aquele instante.  
>Hinata, Naruto, Sai e Sasuke.<p>

Um desejo. Reunir os amigos.  
>Uma razão. Pra sentir de novo que agora e sempre sentiram... Que nunca estarão bem enquanto estiverem sozinhos...<p>

* * *

><p>Tá aí o terceiro cap. Obrigada pelos comentarios.<p>

Mas continuem comentando... Até amanhã.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Sakura...**

Jake? – Estamos mais próximos. Vê algum deles...?

- Droga! Sakura pule! !

Ela obedeceu, e por trás apareceu o time de Neji, Tenten já foi atacando e Jake desviando. Neji preparou os 64 golpes para acertar em Jake, mas este o surpreendeu lançando-o longe. Sakura bateu forte no chão abrindo uma enorme cratera. Temari levantou seu leque e usou o "kichuyose no jutsu" [N/A a invocação daquele gato que te acata pra valer -_-']. Jake ergueu os braços e retrucou com uma "invocação azu" onde ele trouxe um enorme pássaro para o contra ataque.

- Sakura... Então é mesmo você. – Tenten disse.

-...

- Por quê?

Jake distraiu Neji com um bunshin e formou ins com as mãos.

- Goukakyou no jutsu! [bola de fogo gigante] – e desceu. – Temos que sair daqui.

- Certo. – Sakura respondera distanciando-se de Tenten.

Assim Jake fez um genjutsu e capturou Tenten sem que Neji percebesse, afinal ele já havia lhe dado com o Byakugan e conhecia muito bem todas as fraquezas daquele kekkei gen kai.  
>Mas mal tiveram tempo de se afastar um pouco porque Jake foi atacado e usou uma explosão no local.<p>

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke e Sai estavam diante de Sakura e Jake.  
>Estavam sem falas.<br>Sem ações...

- Sakura... – Era Sasuke, o único que havia conseguido se pronunciar.

A medica olhou e estavam lá Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Sasuke. O microfone de Naruto havia sido quebrado.

- Sakura-chan... É mesmo você... – Naruto tentou se aproximar e Jake se colocou na frente de Sakura para cobri-la.

- Este é o portador da kyuubi Sakura? – Jake se pronunciou. – Parece ser o mais convicto a te levar dos aqui presentes... A não ser que queiram apelar...

Tenten conseguiu se soltar, e se colocou ao lado dos companheiros. Agora Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Hinata e Tenten cercavam Sakura e Jake.  
>Num milésimo de segundo uma cobra de Sai subia pela perna de Jake, que sorriu de canto e a atingiu com uma luz branca que saiu de seu dedo. Hinata ativou o byakugan e Sasuke o sharingan.<p>

- Não estamos aqui pra lutar. – Sakura se pronunciara. – Queremos que se afastem... Nada mais.

- Essa não é a missão. – Sai – Não a nossa. – Sai franziu o cenho.

- Taijuu kage Bunshin no jutsu! – Naruto já estava nervoso...

- Fica calmo Naruto. – Sasuke.

Sasuke Naruto e Sai foram pra cima de Jake, mas antes que pudessem atacar Naruto bateu contra uma barreira.

- Escutem apenas. Queremos que se afastem nosso propósito não é a vila da folha. Tampouco a raposa de nove caudas... Uzumaki Naruto. O propósito da Akatsuki é o mesmo que o seu fora um dia Uchiha... – Jake tentou explicar...

- Daqui não saímos. Não sem você Sakura-chan. – Naruto dissera com os olhos lacrimejando.

Sakura paralisara. Olhava Naruto...

_- Naruto... Eu sempre me perguntei por que de continuarmos atrás do Sasuke se ele havia mudado de idéia... Se ele só pensava na vingança... E no fim agora vocês que estão atrás de mim... Por que tanta insistência...? _

- Também acho irônico Sakura.

Sasuke havia dito. Deixando-a sem palavras. O Uchiha destruiu a barreira, mas Jake já havia visto e quando Sasuke atacou-o destruiu um bunshin.  
>O verdadeiro surgiu atrás de Hinata acompanhado de outro bunshin que carregava Tenten, agora desmaiada.<p>

- Acho melhor parar que querer bancar o herói Uchiha Sasuke... Isso você não é. – Ainda cobria Sakura, impedindo que alguém a atacasse. Ele apenas olhou para Naruto que tinha o chakra da raposa em volta do seu corpo. – Vou dizer pela ultima vez. Se afastem. – Falou num tom ameaçador. – E ouçam.

Sasuke afastou-se de Sakura, pois estava atrás dela. E já tinha destruído o bunshin que Jake deixou para cobri-la, no entanto a Haruno não fez nenhum movimento para afastar Sasuke dali. Naruto deu um passo para trás. Jake sorriu e disse.

- Acho melhor cancelar sua técnica Uzumaki. Ou você vai ficar ainda mais nervoso. ^_^. – tinha o olhar sincero e irônico.

Então ele se aproximou de Hinata que ainda tinha o byakugan ativado e colocou Tenten em seus pés. Hinata o olhou confusa, mas quando percebeu era tarde demais...

Sakura nem esperou, deu um forte soco no chão, o que provocou um enorme estrondo e uma imensa cratera.

...

- Ouviu isso? – Ino.

- Tinha como não ouvir? – Shikamaru. – Eles devem estar próximos, perdi o contato com o Naruto e o Neji...

- Neji! – Lee havia visto o companheiro paralisado.

E realmente estava, mas não apenas ele, mas Temari também que estava sentada presa ao chão. Neji e ela fixavam o nada. Shikamaru concluiu o que realmente era verdade...  
>Caíram em um genjutsu.<p>

- Ele é muito poderoso. – Neji. – Eu o subestimei... E agora levaram a Tenten...

- Vamos logo. Tenho certeza que o time do Sasuke-san e do Naruto-kun já acharam eles... – Lee que havia dito. E foram.

Correram o mais depressa que puderam. E se depararam com Sakura...

- Sakura. – Ino foi à única que conseguiu balbuciar o nome da amiga, no entanto correu para socorrer Naruto que estava com o braço ferido. Estava escuro. Hinata era a única que olhava diretamente para Jake. "Algo nele... chama a atenção...", mas não sabia o que era. Os outros paralisaram olhando Sakura.

- Acho melhor se afastarem... – Jake falou, mas Sasuke já havia se colocado por trás de Sakura para atacá-la. Com facilidade ela se defendia, Naruto foi junto com Neji pra cima de Jake, o qual não teve muitos problemas com o Hyuuga. Sasuke cravou a espada no peito de Jake e sorriu.

- Idiota. – Foi Sakura quem falou sorrindo também. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha. Já estava irritado.

Era um bunshin. E outros apareceram com katanas idênticas a de Sasuke miradas contra os outros. Ficaram sem reação. Jake disse um "se afastem", mas como resposta Sasuke formava o chidori no braço direito e Naruto já começava a apelar pro rasen shuriken.

- Parece que não tenho alternativa. Vamos jogar então. – Disse Jake.

O líder da Akatsuki havia dito. Os outros não podiam se mexer, Naruto e Sasuke cancelaram o contra-ataque. Jake tinha dois bunshins, um de cada lado em sua volta. O da esquerda e o da direita ergueram o braço contra o do meio, colocando-o no pulso deste último. Conclusão: Formavam uma nova técnica. Jake olhou para onde Hinata estava... E ela arregalou os olhos, era um kekkei gen kai... Qual pensara. estar extinto.

- Isso é... – Naruto começou, mas nem teve tempo de terminar.

- Raikiri! – falou erguendo o braço direito. - Chidori! – falou erguendo o esquerdo. – Em cada braço ele tinha formado uma bola de trovão... Ergueu as mãos pra cima juntando-as. – Raikidori! - Sorriu e bateu os braços contra o chão. Todos saltaram...

Ouviu-se um enorme estrondo.  
>O golpe era poderosíssimo que abrira outra cratera até maior que o buraco feito por Sakura, suficiente pra que não tivessem tempo para contra ataque. Saltaram todos e a luz do ataque os envolveu...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Meias verdades...  
><strong>

- Como acha que me sinto por todos esses anos? - Sakura

- Acalme-se. Tenho certeza que eles não passarão da saída da vila. Sakura... Sei como se sente também me sinto assim... Sabe bem que o perigo não é apenas seu tio, mas Pain e Madara. Sabe que eles não morreram... Naruto também tem de a detê-los assim como eu e você. Assim como Uchiha Sasuke.

-... – Suspirou e se sentou cruzando as pernas. Jake sorriu com o ato infantil da amiga.

- Nesse instante temos que fugir, mas quando as coisas se resolverem eu-.

- Não Jake. Nunca vai se resolver. – Falava mais para si que para o companheiro. – O desejo deles é a raposa do Naruto, e é também o posto de kage. – Suspirou. – Para terem o controle... – murmurou quase que num sussurro.

- Eles não precisam do posto de kage. Já têm o controle... Você sabe muito bem que aquela guerra não acabou que eles ainda querem os poderes restantes...

- Sim. Sei.

- Existiram os três sannins (sábios lendários)... Orochimaru, o controlador das cobras, e um grande gênio, mas ele sempre procurou mais poder e no final acabou sendo impedido por aquele que sempre desejou o corpo. Uchiha Sasuke.

-...

- Outro foi Jiraya, um grande homem no valor de amizade, pervertido, mas treinou o herói que salvou o mundo há cinco anos... Uzumaki Naruto. Foi morto por meu irmão, que buscava ainda busca o poder da raposa. E por fim...

-...

- Tsunade. Neta do primeiro hokage, aquele que venceu Uchiha Madara... A única restante dos três. Traga de volta a vila da folha por Naruto... Sua mestra.

- Jake...

- Diga a eles. Precisamos manter o Naruto vivo. Ele é o herói. E você sabe disso. Ele tem a escolha novamente em mãos. Salvar o mundo, ou destruí-lo.

- Quer que eu vá lá e diga a eles?

- É o mínimo que você devia fazer. Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke não são nossos inimigos, precisamos deles pra salvar o mundo mais uma vez... Pela ultima vez. Essa é nossa última chance.

.

.

**Sala da Hokage.**

- Dispensados.

E saíram.

-Hokage-sama.

- Esta dispensada Hyuuga Hinata. O relatório da missão já me foi passado... Pode se ret-.

- Tem algo que não lhe foi dito... Por mim.

- E o que foi – Tsunade arqueou a sobracelha – O que não disse? E por quê?

- Acontece que... – Hinata suspirou. – O garoto que nos atacou antes de ele formar o golpe de Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Sasuke... Eu vi algo nos olhos dele que me chamou a atenção...

- E o que foi.

- O doujutsu...

- Um doujutsu? Qual?

- O doujutsu daquele que veio a vila atrás do Naruto há cinco anos... Quando ele estava treinando no monte dos sapos pra se tornar sannin... O rinnegan.

- O quê? – Se levantou da cadeira em um pulo. – Como o rinnegan Hinata? Como você viu? Tem certeza?

- Sim hokage-sama. Ele tinha nos olhos o rinegan...

- Mais alguém viu? – perguntou.

- Não. Apenas eu mirei diretamente no verdadeiro... E sei que ele sabe do que vi.

- Nagato Pain... Não pode estar vivo... Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura o mataram... Como ele poderia?

- Tsunade-sama.

Shizune entrara no local como louca antes de deixar qualquer conclusão de Hinata ou Tsunade finalizassem...

- Naruto-kun esta lutando. – Disse ainda ofegante pela corrida.

- O quê? – Hinata e Tsunade falaram em uníssono.

- Lutando contra o líder da Akatsuki.

.

.

- Daqui você não passa... – Ele já tinha o chakra vermelho em volta de seu corpo. – Não machuca ninguém.

- Não é minha intensão. _Naruto... Uzumaki... Você sobreviveu a todos os preconceitos... Logo será o líder dessa aldeia..._ – Ele retirou a bandana de sua testa e a jogou nos pés do loiro. – Eu e Sakura nos afastamos. E agora precisamos que você se afaste.

- Que bobagem é essa? – Sasuke que aparecera, ele tinha o sharingan ativado.

- Desativa isso paspalho. – Naruto disse. Sasuke o fitou, mas entendeu que era ele quem queria lutar. – E você, coloque isso de volta. – E jogou pra ele a bandana.

- É só uma bandana Uzumaki.

- Quer que eu o escute. Ótimo. Mas antes quero lutar contra você... E se não estiver usando isso, não o reconhecerei como o ninja que pareça ser.

- Tudo bem. Eu também estou esperando muito por essa luta Uzumaki Naruto. – Ele mira os olhos nos de Naruto. – Hora do show!

* * *

><p>Gente obrigada pelos comentários ^^ me deixam feliz...<p>

A propósito, se vcs por acaso acharem que d vez em quando eu pulei umas partes, me perdoem, mas é pq quando eu escrevi foi uma correria, e eu nunca revisei, então não precisam se preocupar com a questão de eu parar de escrevê-la pq ela já está pronta. Quando um cap for postado, eu vou lá e coloco o próximo, mas eu quero que continuem comentando...

E respondendo a vc **Ika Chan**... Essa fic é de minha autoria msm, mas eu não vou dizer mais nada pq quero q vc continue aki ^^'

até o próximo cap: **A proposta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: A proposta.  
><strong>

- E agora Jake? – Naruto adquire a posição de luta.

- Podia parar de resmungar e começar a apanhar logo Uzumaki.

Naruto sorri.

- Você me lembra o paspalho do Sasuke...

- Ainda tô aqui idiota. – Sasuke. - E anda logo, porque sei que você não vai conseguir sozinho.

- É melhor ouvir seu amigo Naruto. – Disse Jake sorrindo e acabando de amarrar a bandana.

(Música da luta de Jake x Naruto)

**Tree Days Grace – Animal I Have Become**

I can't escape this hell  
><em>Eu não consigo escapar deste inferno<em>

So many times I've tried  
><em>Por muitas vezes eu tentei<em>

But I'm still caged inside  
><em>Mas eu ainda estou preso dentro<em>

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
><em>Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo<br>_

I can't control myself  
><em>Eu não consigo me controlar<em>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
><em>E se você pudesse ver o meu lado obscuro?<em>

No one would ever change this animal I have become  
><em>Ninguém conseguiria mudar este animal que me tornei<em>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade<em>

Somebody help me tame this animal  
><em>Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal<em>

(This animal, this animal)  
><em>(Esse animal, Esse animal).<em>

I can't escape myself  
><em>Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo<em>

(I can't escape myself)  
><em>(Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo)<em>

So many times I've lied  
><em>Por muitas vezes eu menti<em>

(So many times I've lied)  
><em>(Por muitas vezes eu menti)<em>

But there's still rage inside  
><em>Mas ainda há raiva dentro de mim<em>

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
><em>Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo<em>

I can't control myself  
><em>Eu não consigo me controlar<em>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
><em>E se você pudesse ver o meu lado obscuro?<em>

No one will ever change this animal I have become  
><em>Ninguém conseguirá mudar este animal que me tornei<em>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade<em>

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
><em>Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal que eu me tornei<em>

Help me believe it's not the real me  
><em>Ajude-me a acreditar que este não sou eu de verdade<em>

Somebody help me tame this animal  
><em>Alguém me ajude a amansar este animal<em>

(This is animal a have become)  
><em>(Este animal que me tornei)<em>

- O que significa essa luta afinal Uchiha? – Era Neji, que havia chegado com Tenten.

- Naruto será o próximo Hokage. Ele será o próximo a proteger a vila, no entanto está fazendo isso desde já. – Sasuke dissera encerrando o assunto.

Jake olha pra Naruto, que sorri e ataca.

Jake tenta acertar Naruto, mas este desvia e o acerta um soco.  
>Naruto estava mais forte.<br>E Jake sabia disso.

- Tudo bem. Chega de brincar. – Jake dissera. – Teremos uma luta séria Naruto. Eu reconheço que não posso vencê-lo se eu continuar brincando. Então hora de lutar...

- Falou o que eu queria ouvir. – Naruto.

Nesse instante todos já estavam à volta. Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara...  
>A vila inteira. Ate mesmo Tsunade.<br>A batalha ia ficando cada vez mais quente.  
>Naruto tinha o chakra em volta de seu corpo e um bunshin atrás de si. Formavam o rasengan. Jake levanta os olhos, mas Naruto não percebera o poder contido neles. Era o rinegan.<br>Naruto ataca com o rasengan, mas Jake segura seu braço, fazendo-o errar o golpe e sorri. E apenas nesse instante o Uzumaki vê os olhos de Jake.  
>Todos em volta vêem também.<p>

- O rinnegan. – Neji, Naruto Tsunade e Hinata pronunciaram.

- Sim Naruto. – Ele mira os olhos nos de Hinata, que o encara. – O rinnegan...

- Pain foi destruído. Como você tem o rinnegan? – Naruto perguntara quase berrando!

- Pain não foi destruído. – Dissera o que precisavam ouvir - E eu sou o irmão dele. Sim. Irmão mais novo de Nagato... Ou Pain se preferirem. Sou o outro herdeiro do rinnegan. E eu e meu irmão... Os últimos.

- O quê? – Tsunade. – Isso não é possível.

- O que ouviu hokage... – respirou. - Eu e Pain somos os últimos herdeiros do rinnegan. E eu estou aqui para pedir suas ajudas... Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Neji. Não existe o homem de seis caminhos, mas os puros seis herdeiros. Nagato, eu, nosso pai, tio, avô e... Minha irmã... Que falecera na grande guerra. Mas alguns rinnegans não estavam ativos.

- Por que está aqui? – Sasuke.

- Por que... Ele quer a raposa do Naruto. E eu protejo os outros bijuus junto com a Sakura.

- Chega de mentiras! – Naruto que tinha o chakra da raposa em volta de seu corpo. Formando o manto...

Ele ataca, mas Jake atacou-o nesse instante também. Os dois caem longe. [N/A Gente, o Jake tem o cabelo cumprido que nem o do Neji, e preso pra trás num rabo de cavalo que nem o do Itachi]. Jake teve a bandana cortada ao meio. E o cabelo solto. Não usava mais as vestes da Akatsuki. Apenas uma camisa de botões, mas aberta. [N/A cabelo solto dele é do tamanho do Shiryu dos cavaleiros do zodíaco. ^_^].  
>Eles estavam bastante feridos. Jake se levanta novamente.<p>

- Não estou mentindo Uzumaki Naruto. Eu diferente do meu irmão, não quero controlar o mundo, mas vocês precisam se unir pra vencer ele. De novo. Você e seu time... – Disse olhando de Naruto para Sasuke e de Sasuke para Sai, que estava ao lado do Uchiha.

- O time sete. – Sakura que aparecera por trás de Jake. – Precisamos reuni-los.

- Devia me ouvir de vez em quando. – Jake. Sorrindo de olhos fechados, Sakura sabia que a direta foi pra ela.

- Não pude. – respondeu-o, o conhecia e sabia que era a hora certa de ter aparecido, ele não queria ir além do rinnegan contra Naruto ou os dois morreriam.

Não a vila toda que estava lá, mas todos os amigos e mestres dos alunos. Tanto que ate mesmo Gai, Iruka e Kurenai estavam ali. E Sakura sabia... Ela precisava falar a eles.

- Não voltei pra vila, mas preciso da ajuda dela. – direcionou-se a Tsunade. – Preciso da ajuda dos times, sete, oito, dez... E do time do Neji... Preciso que juntemos-nos mais uma vez pra lutar contra Pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Saakura-chaan<strong> (Q bom! Seja bem-vinda!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Proposta Aceita.**

- Devia ter sido sutil. – Jake ironizou.

Jake e Sakura estavam presos em uma sala e em volta vários caçadores AMBU para evitar que eles fugissem. Tsunade discutia com o novo conselho de Konoha e ate mesmo com Gaara que ainda se encontrava ali para decidir o que fazer. A luta contra a Akatsuki seria difícil, mas para se livrarem de todas as duvidas talvez os aceitassem... Ou não.

- Assim como você? – A medica não deixou de sorrir. – E eu não tenho tempo pra ser sutil não Jake.

- Sabe por que gosto de sua companhia? – Foi mais uma resposta do que uma pergunta.

- Não faço idéia. – sorriu.

- Você é descontraída. – Sorriu de novo. – Me faz rir.

- Grande consolo. – não evitou levar a mão à testa.

- Escuta. O que acha que vai acontecer Sakura? – Falou agora sério.

- Não sei. Provavelmente... Não... – Parou simultaneamente quando viu alguém do lado de fora.

-...? – ergueu a sobracelha. – Acha que-.

Jake foi impedido de terminar... Alguém o cortou abrindo a porta em que estava com Sakura.

- Ok. Vocês me acompanharão à sala da hokage. – falou um moreno com o cabelo de rabo de cavalo parado à porta.

- Shikamaru? – Sakura disse com certa insegurança...

- Sim senhorita. E eu também. – Uma loira atrás de Shikamaru se pronunciara. Era Temari.

- O que é isso Sakura? Comitê de boas vindas? – Jake falou com ar de deboche, sabia o que era, mas queria ouvir da boca dos visitantes. – Pensei que iríamos direto pra detenção. Ou seríamos exilados sem chances de retorno.

Sakura olhou o amigo, pedindo-o para parar de "gracinhas" então sem dizer mais nada foram levados ate a sala nos aposentos de Hokage, e lá estavam todos os participantes da missão. Jake e Sakura estavam como uma espécie de prisioneiros e iam para uma espécie de julgamento. Jake sorriu simultaneamente. Ele sabia que se quisesse ir, já o teria feito e não seriam impedidos.

Tsunade estava em uma cadeira enorme com uma mesa a sua frente, Naruto ao seu lado esquerdo. Sasuke se colocou a uma cadeira atrás de Naruto. Os outros estavam em um local reservado, mas montado para eles. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankurou e Sai. Gaara estava sentado do lado direito da Hokage.

Não parecia um julgamento...  
>Era um julgamento.<p>

Jake olhou um por um com um ar superior, demorou mais tempo em Sasuke e se voltando a Naruto, Tsunade e Gaara e disse:

- O que significa essa reunião? – O líder da akatsuki falou sério. – Não temos tempo, pra isso.

- Queremos saber o por que... – Naruto disse. – A reunião é de aceitação ou recusa. [O_o. Gente o Naruto tá falando bem... Complicado? Tem de tudo nesse mundo. O_o.] queremos saber o motivo de estarem aqui.

- Por que tenho que repetir Uzumaki? – deu um sorriso de canto. – Quem preciso que saibam. Sabem. Não há razão pra essa... Convocação. – Deu uma ênfase em "convocação".

- O motivo é simples. – Tsunade se pronunciou. – Vocês são da Akatsuki... – Ela se levantou indo na direção deles. – São ex... – Parou de falar.

- Ex ninjas de konoha. Não é? – Sakura disse fitando-a. – Detesto admitir, mas precisamos da ajuda de alguns membros daqui. Hokage ou não vocês sabem que isso tudo não passa de bobagem. Como Jake já disse não há tempo para "reuniões ridículas".

- Não estão em posição de serem sarcásticos doutora Haruno. – Tsunade disse a Sakura, seu olhar era de represália.

- Acham mesmo que nos prendem aqui hokage? – Jake disse quebrando a tentativa de discussão... Que se passava ali. – Nós somos da Akatsuki...? Não. Não somos mais membros da folha ou chuva. Somos exilados. Não fugitivos. Precisamos da ajuda do Uchiha, do Uzumaki do desenhista e dos Hyuuga.

- Porque? – Gaara disse. – Porque precisam deles?

- Kazekage... Precisamos evitar que capturem o ultimo jinchuriki. – Olhou Naruto. Que abaixou o olhar.

- Vocês são da akatsuki. A organização que busca os jinchurikis e bijuus. – Sasuke – Por quê não iriam querer o do Naruto?

- Por que Sakura e eu não somos da akatsuki.

- E as roupas? E a sua liderança? – Ino – E a luta que presenciamos? O que foi isso então?

- Senhorita Yamanaka... Nós lideramos a akatsuki, não os membros dela. São cinco. Eu, Sakura...

- E? – Sai. – os outros são?

- Uchiha Madara, Pain ou Nagato e... – Olhou para Sakura.

- Jinko. – Sakura disse.

Sasuke e Tsunade conheciam a verdade. A única verdade...

- Ok. Um voto de confiança. – Tsunade. – Amanha começarão... Amanhã terão a decisão.

- Sabem que tudo o que disseram aqui precisa ser provado. – Gaara.

- Tsunade sabe que não... - Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>ika chan<strong> (chateou não amor. Mas vc viu essa FIC em algum lugar sim... XD... Continue lendo e comentando. bjo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII: Lembranças do Time 7.**

- Simples? Onde? – Jake – Sakura... Estamos atrás dos membros da akatsuki. Do Pain, do Madara e do Jinko. Nos somos exilados dos dois lados agora.

Jake e Sakura tinham as vestes cobertas, ainda usavam o, sobretudo da akatsuki. Naruto com sua camiseta preta com a aspiral vermelha no centro e a calça laranja. Hinata também estava ali, com a blusa branca e a calça roxa. Neji com uma camisa cumprida branca e a calça bege.

- Jake você sabe muito bem o que temos que fazer. – Sakura.

- Vem cá que lugar é esse afinal? – Perguntou Jake. – Sakura, nós nos disfarçamos... Eles não podiam nos matar. Mas seus amigos. Podem morrer.

- Eu sei. E respondendo sua pergunta Jake, aqui é onde tivemos nosso primeiro treino. – Naruto. – Aqui tivemos que pegar os guizos do kakashi sensei... Aqui nós conhecemos... O nosso time...

Realmente.  
>Os três pilares de madeira, em que em um deles Naruto ficou preso por não ter conseguido pegar o guizo de Kakashi. E onde treinaram contra este assistidos por Jiraya, Shizune e Tsunade desde o retorno do loiro a vila. Agora sem Kakashi, Shizune ou Jiraya, mas unidos novamente como o time sete.<p>

- Não é momento para recordar o passado que se foi. – Sakura. Naruto sabia que ela se referia ao ex-mestre também. – Estamos aqui por uma outra razão. A nossa viajem é amanhã.

- Sabemos disso. – Sasuke que acabara de chegar acompanhado de Sai.

- Estaremos aqui com o clarear do dia. Iremos atrás da Akatsuki – Neji se pronunciara. - mas Jake irá comigo e com Sai. Hinata acompanhará Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura.

- São as ordens diretas dos kages? – Jake. – Tsunade e Gaara?

- Sim. – Neji.

.

.

**Sasuke...**

_Sasuke agora seguia com o time falcão até Madara, cada um foi para um lado e ele seguia para o norte, mas no caminho cruza com Sakura... Estava como na última vez que a vira, linda. Tinha a mão direita na cintura e a outra diante do corpo.  
>Espera.<br>Tinha um olhar... De desprezo...?_

_- Olá Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura apenas pronunciou isso, e depois ia para cima dele para desferir-lhe um golpe._

_Cerrou a mão direita para acertar o Uchiha, mas este segurou seu punho com a mão esquerda. Ia acertá-la, mas ela também o segurou, mas pelo pulso. Sakura mexeu o pé em uma rasteira para derrubá-lo, mas Sasuke viu e saltou. Colocou-a de costas para ele segurando sua mão direita para trás e com a sua esquerda em seu pescoço.  
>Sasuke vira o braço direito de Sakura causando-lhe uma leve torção.<em>

_- Continua a mesma. – Disse em seu ouvido. – Fraca._

_Sakura se estressa com essas palavras acumula chakra na mão esquerda carregando o Uchiha junto ao chão. Ela bate o punho no chão. Sasuke a solta e desaparece.  
>Sakura cura seu braço direito. E olha em volta. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si.<br>Quando se vira a presença some, e depois Sasuke aparece atrás dela com a espada na mão. Cortando-a.  
>O Uchiha sorri, era um bunshin. Sakura vem logo atrás dele para desferir-lhe outro golpe.<em>

- Idiota! – Ela diz partindo para cima dele, mas o Uchiha a segura pelo pulso e responde:

_- Verdade. – E a abraça... _

.

.

**Naruto...**

- Oi Naruto. ^_^.

_- Sakura-chan! – Eufórico, como sempre. Ele a abraça apertando. Com um sorriso no rosto, ela retribui. – Que bom que você esta aqui. – o loiro ri de novo. - O idiota do Sasuke tá vindo aí._

_- Naruto! Mesmo com o passar do tempo vocês continuam sendo duas crianças né?- Sasuke_

_O loiro sorri com o comentário._

_- Naruto. – Neji que chegara com Hinata._

_- Neji! Hinata._

_- Olá Sakura. – Neji._

_- Oi. ^_^. Oi Hina._

_-Oi. ^_^. Naruto-kun... A... Hokage-sama está chamando você... – Hinata começou._

_- E o que a vovó quer?_

- Naruto! – Neji repreendeu o amigo segurando o sorriso. – Ela quer que você apresente seu depoimento. A aceitação do Uchiha Sasuke na vila da folha de novo.

_- Ah claro. Sakura-chan? Você não vem?_

_- Não Naruto. Eu vou ficar aqui esperando... Logo me encontrarei com meus amigos então... - respondeu sem graça. - Vou esperá-los._

_- Tá bem. ^_^._

.

.

**Sakura...**

_Sakura estava longe. Observava o julgamento de Sasuke com atenção.  
>Naruto prometera a três anos que o traria de volta:<em>

_– Ele foi o único que me reconheceu... Ele é minha família, família que eu nunca tive... Vou trazê-lo de volta custe o que custar." [Quando Sasuke foi atrás de Orochimaru, Naruto disse isso ao Jiraya que o pediu para deixá-lo, se o que ele desejava ser um ninja inteligente e poderoso devia abandonar essa idéia...] Então Naruto responde:_

_– Entendo. Se assim é ser um ninja... Prefiro ser um idiota pro resto da vida._

_Passam-se três anos e o novo esconderijo de Orochimaru é encontrado, Sakura, Naruto, Sai e Yamato vão atrás do Uchiha. No entanto Sai tinha a missão de matar Sasuke, qual não é cumprida após sua conversa com Naruto..._

_- Porque Naruto. Por que ir tão longe por ele? Sasuke escolheu isso e você devia esquecê-lo. – Naruto sorri. – Você precisará enfrentar o Orochimaru pra trazer o Sasuke. E talvez-._

_- Não importa. – Sakura e Yamato o encaram. Naruto olha Sai que estava preso, pela madeira de Yamato. – Não importam quantos inimigos eu tenha que enfrentar. Não importam quais sejam eles. Sasuke foi o primeiro que me reconheceu como sou. Ele é a família que tenho... Se eu tiver que bater nele pra trazê-lo de volta o farei. Então se arrancar meus braços, lhe darei chutes até que ele pare. Então se ele arrancar minhas pernas lhe morderei até a morte! Então se ele arrancar minha cabeça o amaldiçoarei do outro mundo...! Não importa de que maneira, Sasuke é meu amigo, meu irmão... Eu prometi, e eu vou trazê-lo de volta! Custe o que custar! Não sou o tipo de homem que volta atrás no que diz!_

...

Ao se lembrar das palavras do amigo, Sakura olhou para cima pensativa:

_- Naruto... Você cumpriu a sua promessa de trazê-lo de volta, mas o tempo passou e muito mudou... Agora não será mais como há sete anos... Não mais..._

- Sakura?

- Oi Jake. – respondera cansada e com surpresa.

Estava no lago. Sentada a beira da ponte que dava no meio dele. O famoso lago onde Naruto e Sasuke sorriram e brigaram... E esperaram Kakashi... Sakura se sentou na borda. Usava sua casual roupa, mas ainda por cima o manto da akatsuki. Jake da mesma maneira, ainda tinha o manto cobrindo suas vestes.

Olhou em volta... – O que faz aqui? – perguntara – Por que esta aqui... Sozinha?

- Não estou mais sozinha. – Arqueou a sobracelha.

- Ok... Onde está seu time?

- Não faço mais parte dele. – cortou-o. Sakura se levantou e iam andando, mas Sasuke estava diante deles... As roupas como quando criança. A camisa de gola alta no pescoço, e de manga cumprida. Era preta. A calça era bege, mais escuro. E um sapato preto. E o simbolo Uchiha atrás.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – Jake disse já saindo.

Aquilo eram apenas lembranças. E Sakura sempre lutou com tudo para ter seus amigos reunidos, mas agora... Agora era diferente, ela tinha que protegê-los... Sabia dos segredos do passado, e pior. Eles ainda a rodeavam... Se afastar de Naruto, Sai e Sasuke foi sua opção. Mesmo que fosse contraria... E agora que os reencontrou... O que fazer? Contra sua vontade. Reunir-se com eles.

Sakura ia saindo, mas Sasuke segurou seu braço.

- Pode me soltar? – Disse já irritada e sem olhá-lo.

- Não. – murmurou impassível. Estava com os olhos fechados.

- Qual é o seu problema?... O que quer afinal? – perguntou mais irritada.

- Falar com você. – disse simplesmente.

- Uau. Estou impressionada. Usou mais que um monossílabo. – ironizou. E finalizou falando mais depressa – Agora me solta.

- ¬¬. Como é que seu novo amigo te atura. Se você continua irritante.

- Interessante. Hoje você falou mais que nunca... - Disse rindo falsamente. - Agora me-sol-ta! - respondeu pausadamente.

- ¬¬. Pode me ouvir? E parar de me dar apelidos carinhosos...?

- Pode me soltar? – respondera.

Soltou-a.

- Ótimo. O que quer Uchiha? - Perguntou suspirando e com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isso.

E beijou-a.

* * *

><p><strong>Larissa Uchiha<strong> (Sim pra todas as perguntas... Mas quanto aos casais, a primeira FIC é mais sobre toda a loucura que se transformou a vida da Sakura... Ou seja é mais SasuSaku, e NaruHina...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Reencontro com o Ódio.**

Entrada para a vila:

- E você não mudou muito Naruto... - Sakura

- Eu sei. Amo ramen de paixão. – O loiro dissera enfiando o macarrão na boca de uma vez. - Ela sorriu.

- Vamo logo idiota, antes que você comece com mais outro prato... E mais outro... E esse era o quinto...

- Tô indo ô estressadinho! – Sasuke o olhara irritado. A famosa veia em sua testa. Sakura sorriu.

_- Incrível que algumas coisas não mudam._– pensara consigo. E continuaram caminhando.

**.**

.

- Péssima idéia. – Jake, já estava irritado. – Não devia ter nos afastado.

- O que você queria? – Neji que tinha o byakugan ativado.

- Sabe muito bem. Sakura e eu sabemos o que fazer, e vocês não. Quero evitar batalhas inúteis. E se Sakura e eu estivermos afastados não poderemos cobrir todo mundo.

- Explique então. – Sai. – A feiosa não disse muito e quanto mais agente souber, melhor. Assim você não precisa ficar explicando sempre.

- Errado. – Jake que começou a caminhar, olhou no penhasco há uns três km de distancia deles. – Vocês já sabem demais. – E saltou.

- Espere! – Neji – Esse moleque está me dando nos nervos!

Jake começou a correr, descendo o enorme morro no que estavam, suava frio e Neji pedia-o para que parasse. Jake ativa o rinnegan e cerra os dentes sabia que Sakura estava em perigo.

**...**

- Bom mesmo é rever vocês. – Jinko. Tinha uma aparecia de um homem gentil, a não ser pela cicatriz que trazia no lado direito da face. Um corte, ou um objeto que levara bem ali. A marca da Haruno.

Sakura nada disse, Sasuke ativou seu sharingan, mas a Haruno levantou o braço e indicou algo, ou alguém a uns três metros de distância deles. Era Madara.  
>Naruto e Sasuke o atacaram e Sakura foi para cima de Jinko. Hinata estava preocupada, enfrentava vários subordinados, no mínimo cinqüenta, mas sua preocupação era com seus colegas e não consigo.<p>

Jake corria até que Neji o alcançou e se firmou diante do ninja. Neji o segurou pela gola da camisa.

- Quer matar a todos nós? – com o byakugan ativado. – Deve obedecer minhas ordens.

- Não. Devo ir com vocês, mas sinto muito fugir à regra, pois agora não tenho mais tempo. – Ele desaparece na fumaça, era um bunshin.

Neji olha para trás e o vê correndo. Mira o Byakugan no penhasco onde estavam Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Sakura e percebe que eles não estavam sozinhos.

...

- Droga! – Murmurou o líder da akatsuki. – Nagato! E parou diante de Naruto segurando a kunai de Pain com o rinnegan ativado.

- Jake Hyuuga. Que bom te ver irmãozinho. – Nagato disse a Jake.

_- Jake Hyuuga?_- Sasuke e Hinata pensaram juntos.

Naruto vinha com um rasengan por trás de Nagato, mas ao atingi-lo acabou por perceber que era um clone. Sakura por sua vez tinha uma dura batalha contra Jinko que a jogara longe. A Haruno acumulou chakra no punho e desferiu o golpe no chão, causando uma enorme cratera.

- Se afastem. – Jake disse aos demais – Saltem. No três.

Jake formou oito kage bunshins. E um deles o jogou junto com Sakura para o alto. Indo a uns 40 m de altura. Um dos Jake que estava em baixo, formou selos com as mãos e fez um katon goukakyou no jutsu. Os outro sete formaram um ciclone. O fogo ia a uns dez metros de altura. Quando Sakura estava caindo formou suiton no jutsu (jutsu de água) apagando-o antes de chegarem ao chão.

Sasuke e Naruto olhavam espantados. Sakura cresceu. E isso era muito visível.

- Isso não vai ser suficiente. – Sakura disse a Jake se afastando de um golpe.

- Eu sei Sakura, mas será por enquanto. Eles precisam se afastar... Não podem achar a Hyuuga e a kyuubi aqui. – olhou para Sasuke e Naruto. – Onde está a Hinata?

- Aqui. – Respondeu Hinata que aparecera por trás deles, com um ferimento no braço e outro na perna. – Eu estou bem.

- Sakura! Salte! – Jake, mas não dera tempo.

Jake olhara para o chão, Jinko surgira dali acertando uma kunai na barriga de Sakura. A Haruno fechou um dos olhos ao sentir a dor, Sasuke ativou o sharingan e foi para cima de Jinko que segurou a cintura de Sakura jogando-a em cima do Uchiha. Jake pegou a katana [¬¬ só ele sabe como] de Sasuke e tentou acertar Jinko, mas este se defendeu com a kunai ensangüentada.

- Merda! – Foi o que Naruto conseguiu praguejar, após acertar outro bunshin e [Num dá nenhuma dentro hein Naruto? -_-'] olhou em volta. Todos já haviam ido, menos o grupo que estava ali. Neji e Sai chegam. Sai olha Sakura ferida e Neji pergunta "o que houve". Hinata diz que "eles nos encontraram, e fugiram".

- Ainda posso vê-los. Temos que-. – Neji balbuciou, mas foi cortado por Jake de imediato.

- Não Hyuuga. – Jake diz indo ao rumo de Sakura. – A prioridade não é mais isso. Temos que voltar a konoha, imediatamente.

- O quê? – Neji e Sai disseram juntos.

- A Sakura e a Hinata precisam de socorros. E caminhamos muito, não conseguiremos ir mais longe. Eu estou exausto.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Naruto pergunta a Jake com um semblante preocupado.

- Está melhor que todos nós juntos. – sorriu erguendo a cabeça encarando Sasuke. - E tenho certeza que você viu também Uchiha.

- Viu o quê Sasuke? – Naruto.

- Que a Sakura não foi à única a receber um golpe. Ela também acertou um nele.

Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo [^_^. Ai que fofo.] e partiram para regressar a konoha.

.

.

- Sakura, embora você tenha levado esse golpe você também o acertou não é? - Sasuke sorriu. - Então você cresceu mesmo Haruno.

**_– Flash back on –_**

_- Sakura! Salte!_

_Jake olhara para o chão, Jinko surgira dali acertando uma kunai na barriga de Sakura. Mas ela pegou uma kunai e enterrou no braço direito dele. A Haruno fechou um dos olhos ao sentir a dor, Sasuke ativou o sharingan e foi para cima de Jinko que segurou a cintura de Sakura jogando-a em cima do Uchiha..._

**_– Flash back off –_**

- Tsunade-sama? – Perguntara um dos médicos que estava na sala de Tsunade.

- Sim, eu irei atendê-la.

- Sakura... Eu nunca quis que você fosse atrás do seu tio. Sua família também não iria querer... Você se tornou forte, e como Naruto conseguiu trazer Uchiha Sasuke de volta... Eles não precisaram lutar pra trazer você não é? Você voltou? Ou não?

Tsunade se perguntava enquanto curava o ferimento da pupila. Tiveram que chamá-la, pois era veneno em seu corpo e era desconhecido. Ino não estava então a própria hokage foi chamada a pedido de Sasuke e Naruto para atender Sakura. Já Jake, estava com Hinata, que não havia esquecido do "Hyuuga Jake"... E nem entendido o motivo do seu sobrenome estar em um líder da akatsuki e herdeiro do rinnegan.

* * *

><p>Aí está! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X: Razóes? Que tipo de razões...?**

Casa dos Hyuuga

- Estou lhe ouvindo Jake-sama.

- Sem formalidades Hinata. Não há necessidade delas... Vamos direto ao ponto. O que quer saber?

- Ok Jake. Quero saber o motivo do tio da Sakura, Haruno Jinko... De ele te chamar de Hyuuga Jake.

- Por que eu sou filho de um Hyuuga.

- O-... O quê? – estava perplexa. Jake sabia que se enrolasse iria ser pior então foi direto ao ponto.

- Exatamente Hinata. – Mas a voz veio de Hiashi, que caminhava por detrás da filha.

Jake franziu o cenho, e sorriu em falso. Levantou-se.

- Hyuuga Hiashi. Há quanto tempo não? – ironizou.

- Sim moleque. – respondera.

- Ainda continua me dando essas definições carinhosas Hyuuga? – Jake sorria.

- Ok. Vocês podem me explicar? Papai, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que o Jake tem haver com os Hyuuga?

.

Hospital

- Sakura? – Tsunade. – Que bom que acordou. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Obrigada? – perguntou. Irônica.

- Dizer. Não perguntar. – ironizou também.

- Desculpe. Obrigada. O que quer saber? Apenas isso?

- Você sabe que não Sakura. O tempo passou, Naruto e Sasuke estiveram atrás de você por esses cinco anos...

- Grande coisa. Naruto e eu também vivemos para trazê-lo de volta.

- Sakura. Me escute. Quero saber o que pretendem agora, sei que não é apenas Uchiha Madara e Nagato o problema, há alguém mais não há? Alem de seu tio também. Quem é? Quem você e Jake lutam...? O que está acontecendo afinal...?

- Você já sabe, não sei por que pergunta. O motivo é bem simples.

- Então me diga.

- Orochimaru.

- Como? – franziu o cenho e sorriu. – Orochimaru está morto, Sakura!

- Talvez esteja. Mas não. Kabuto ofereceu seu corpo como refúgio e total controle ao Orochimaru. Ele está tão forte quanto Naruto. Ou até mesmo Jake, Sasuke e eu.

-... Onde ele está?

- Na akatsuki.

- Como você e Jake se mantiveram lá?

- Se ele matasse Jake ou a mim, morreria. O nível de força, habilidade e inteligência é idem. Além disso, Jake e eu somos os únicos que sabemos quem são os dois escolhidos de impedí-lo... Ou pelo menos eramos...

- Naruto? Por que o querem?

- Pelo mesmo motivo de sete anos. A raposa de nove caudas é a razão da busca insana. Ela e Naruto precisam ser protegidos, assim como Hinata. São os únicos capazes de salvar nosso mundo.

- Por isso sairam? Para protegê-los? Por qual razão a tanta proteção? Jake e você passaram para o lado de Konoha? Por esse motivo?

- Não, não apenas. O Naruto protegeu o mundo junto com Sasuke, Neji, Lee, eu, Hinata, Shikamaru... Enfim. Todos se juntaram. A razão é obvia. Se o Naruto morrer… A esperança desse mundo morre junto com ele. E se acontecer o mesmo que com Hinata... Não teremos chance alguma se perdermos um dos dois.

.

Residência dos Hyuuga... [esse troca, troca tá ficando irritante]...

- Eu não consigo acreditar. – sorriu irônica.

A voz era de Hinata, que tentava assimilar tudo o que ouvira. O motivo era obvio. Jake era filho de um Hyuuga, que foi renegado pela família, porque não tinha a linhagem sanguínea do kekkei gen kai. Ou seja, ele não tinha o byakugan.

- Eu sei que é difícil. Eu tenho o rinnegan... E morei por anos na aldeia da chuva, e depois na areia.

- Não é isso. – Hinata.

-...? Então o que Hinata? – Jake perguntou confuso.

- Eu não acredito que além de você ter mentido pro Neji, a maneira como o pai dele se foi... – Se dirigiu ao pai. Os olhos lacrimejados, mas de ódio. - Não acredito nisso que você também mentiu pra mim sobre a existência de um familiar. – Hinata que falara com um ar de desprezo.

- Ele não é de nossa família Hinata. – Hiashi – Ele é um herdeiro da linhagem maligna que o Uzumaki, o Uchiha, você o Neji... Seus amigos tiveram que lutar para vencer Hinata. E agora o irmão desse moleque volta! Vocês terão que lutar de novo, esse traidor! – Hiashi se coloca em pose de ataque.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está: Comentem.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI: Ironias do destino. Parte I**

_Hinata segurara Hiashi:_

- Pare com isso papai! – disse já irritada.

- Deixe-o Hinata. Deixe-o desabafar... – disse Jake tentando acalmar a Hyuuga. – olhou para Hinata, pedindo-a. – Você não precisa segurá-lo. E ele também não conseguirá me segurar.

Hiashi partiu para cima de Jake, com o byakugan ativado, já foi desferindo lhe vários golpes. Jake sorriu ao vê-l adquirir aposição do kaiten. Hinata tentou por duas vezes interferir na luta, mas foi impedida pelos clones de Jake. Finalmente, após ativar o seu byakugan assustando Hiashi, Jake segura seu pescoço o erguendo mais alto que si. Hinata não percebera o Byakugan. E rapidamente Jake ativa o rinnegan:

- Já chega – Hinata agora implorava. – parem com isso... – seus olhos marejados...

Jake fechou os olhos, desativando o rinnegan, mas ainda mantendo o Hyuuga erguido:

- Realmente... Você não merece a filha que tem. – disse irritado. – Hyuuga Hi-ashi... – olhou para Hinata – Perdoe-me Hinata, mas não tenho sangue frio. – Então ergueu a cabeça, e pegou seu jaleco e saiu. Hiashi ainda estava no chão perplexo. Jake nem tivera dificuldades para impedi-lo.

.

Sakura estava olhando para o céu, sentada no local onde ocorrera seu primeiro treino como gennin. Lembrava-se do sorriso de seu sensei por baixo da mascara, da estridente voz de seu companheiro loiro e o famoso "é isso aí" de seu outro companheiro moreno murmurando um "hn"... De si mesma... Recordações de um passado e agora, depois de cinco anos, seu regresso à Konoha.

- Irônico não? – Jake chamara sua atenção. – Tem quanto tempo?

- Cinco anos.

- Vocês têm 22 anos não é? – Jake. – Missão interessante.

- É, mas o que isso tem haver com a missão?

- Nada. Só um comentário... E uma curiosidade... – começou a caminhar – Vou dar uma volta.

- Jake? – chamou-o. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Está tudo bem? Você não foi falar com a Hinata?

- É mais eu e Hiashi nos desentendemos... – Jake mirou por trás dos ombros de Sakura. Olhava distante.

- Está tudo bem agora? – Ela perguntou serena.

- Sim. – respondeu olhando para cima. - Não o feri por respeito à Hinata. Não o matei na verdade... Por respeito a ela.

- Sei que ela te fez refletir. – disse.

- Fico feliz que ela e Neji sejam o futuro. E o nosso presente. Com licença. – E saiu.

Sakura fitou o amigo desaparecer de vista. Sabia que ele não estava nada bem com toda a situação. Além disso, aprendeu com Naruto o que ela aprendeu. A confiar nas pessoas merecidas... E acreditar no futuro que se faz. Que se é capaz de fazer...

.

Irônico. Incrível como as coisas eram irônicas. Tudo parecia ridículo. Sasuke dando uma de bonzinho, Naruto intelectual. Sakura querendo vingança.

_Afinal, o que aconteceu com os três amigos? O que aconteceu com a herança de Hatake Kakashi, e a "célula tripla"...? O que aconteceu com o **idiota**, o **metido** e a **fraca**? Agora eles eram autênticos ninjas, e no fundo isso os preocupava._

E o mais estranho, por que Sakura iria querer a ajuda dos seus amigos de infância para lutar contra seu tio?

Isso, só o tempo dirá.

- Hyuuga? Você? – E se defendeu de um certeiro jyuuken.

Jake foi tirado de seus devaneios, ao ser barrado por ninguém menos que Hyuuga Neji.  
>Neji franziu o cenho.<br>Jake suspirou.

- Ótimo. Mais um tapado querendo brincar. – Disse sorrindo. O que surtiu um efeito, pois o Hyuuga mais velho, partia para cima do mais novo. - Isso tá começando a me irritar. Ao invés de se fazer perguntas como pessoas normais, vocês já partem pra agressão...

* * *

><p>Aí está...<p>

comentem ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII: Ironias do destino. Parte II**

(Sou um Hyuuga, mas não me orgulho disoo...)

- O que quer Neji? – Jake fechou os olhos. Estava cansado. Cansado das batalhas inúteis. Dos amigos que nem se importavam mais uns com os outros. Das brigas sem sentido... Da confusão que Sakura sentia. E principalmente de ser impedido de dizer a Naruto e Hinata que eles eram a salvação mundial. Enfim de tudo. – Deixe-me passar.

- Não. – dissera ríspido. Ainda na frente de Jake. Quem nem se importou com o golpe que acabara de se defender.

Neji estava diante da passagem de Jake. O olhava com ódio. E Jake sabia o porquê. Neji descobrira que ele era um Hyuuga e queria satisfações, mas não satisfações com palavras... Queria uma batalha. Ou seja. Uma confirmação.

- Saia. – Franziu o cenho o mais forte que pôde. Não estava irritado. Estava irado.

Neji reuniu poder na palma da mão.

- Kekkei kourushô! – jogou a bola de poder, mas Jake mexeu a cabeça desviando. Estava cansado de poupar chakra e paciência. Iria contra atacar.

Neji foi com tudo para cima de Jake, que revidou um ataque distanciando-o de si. Depois tele transportou para baixo de Neji, jogando-o com tudo pra cima.

Jake fez uns selos com as mãos.

- Katon! Hokury dan! – Jake acerta o ombro de Neji, que quase se espatifa no chão, mas nem da uma trégua para o Hyuuga se recompor e prepara outro golpe. Ele sorri. – Kekkei kourushô!

Dessa vez foi em cheio. Neji é jogado contra uma parede que racha, mas o Hyuuga não se da por vencido e se levanta.

- Chega de jogos estúpidos! – Disse Jake entre os dentes. – Acho melhor parar de me subestimar Neji, você não tem condição de ficar tentando jogar contra mim. DIZ DE UMA VEZ O QUE QUER! – Ele não agüentava mais. Acabou explodindo. Não agüentava a pressão que ele e Sakura sofriam. Os olhares de medo que os miravam. A insistência dos outros membros em não se afastarem deles em nenhum minuto. Queria paz, e era por isso que estava ali.

- Quero saber seu sobrenome. Byakugan! – Neji ativou seus olhos, juntamente com seu segundo chakra.

- Tudo bem. Mas acho que isso responde pra você! Byakugan! – E Jake também ativou seu chakra. Juntamente com seus olhos.

Neji suou frio. Ao olhar para Jake, que estava bastante tranqüilo.

- Então é verdade... Mas como? – Foi o que Neji conseguiu balbuciar.

Hinata e Naruto chegaram ao local. Hinata viu o primo, sujo, e com um filete de sangue no canto da boca, e logo deduziu que ele e Jake estavam lutando. Naruto usa seus bunshins para se colocar diante de Neji e Jake. Mas quando o loiro toca o portador do rinnegan ele desaparece e reaparece atrás dele. Os dois colocam uma kunai no pescoço do outro.

- Chega Jake. – disse entre os dentes.

- Não se preocupe. Estou realizando um pedido. – sorriu e soltou a kunai. Naruto fez o mesmo. Jake se virou para Hinata e Neji. – Me desculpem por ser quem sou, mas se isso os conforta, sou um Hyuuga, mas não me orgulho disso... – Ele fechou os olhos desativando o poder que estavam neles. [Gente os olhos do Jake são como os de Hinata e Neji, mas ao invés do branco. São preto-acinzentados. ].

E saiu.  
>Deixando um Naruto tristonho.<br>Um Neji aborrecido, e uma Hinata preocupada.

* * *

><p>Me perdoem pela demora.<p>

Mas aqui está.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII:Planos e Mudanças...  
><strong>

- Já disse que sempre depende...

- Não tá ajudando Naruto. – Sakura riu com o próprio comentário.

O loiro levou a mão à cabeça e sorriu.

- Incrível... Algumas coisas não mudam. – A medica sorriu de novo. – Tudo bem. É só uma cerimônia normal. Vou com essa.

Sakura estava experimentando um vestido e como Naruto estava de visita, resolveu perguntar pro loiro se o rosa ou o branco... Qual estava melhor. Naruto dizia que ficava linda de qualquer jeito, e depois disse que também dependeria do que ela iria calçar.

- Sabe? Você tá reparando bem.

- To convivendo muito com a Hina... ^.^. Ela tá sempre linda.

- Você tá é louquinho por ela, isso sim Uzumaki Naruto. – Sakura riu. Naruto ficou vermelho, mas depois riu também.

- Vou de branco. Combina com o sapato. Além disso meu cabelo já é rosa.

- Você sempre se destacou na multidão.

Sakura riu do amigo loiro e acrescentou.

- Imagino.

**.**

**.**

- Naruto. Prepare os times: Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai. Partiremos nessa tarde.

- Certo.

Estavam na sala da hokage, que ocupava o posto ainda por suas ultimas semanas. Ainda tinha esse tempo por que Naruto tinha uma pendência com Pain, e por isso a pedira para permanecer ali.  
>O loiro estava reunindo equipes para aceitação e treinamento, e pediu a ajuda dos amigos para auxiliá-lo, pois necessitavam de buscas para localizar a akatsuki. Gaara se colocou a disposição para ajudar e ate passou o paradeiro para o loiro, dizendo que eles se localizavam em Suna por dois dias. Jake o agradeceu e o pediu para que tomassem cuidado. Pois se Pain ainda não percebeu que estava sendo seguido era porque queria ser encontrado.<p>

- Sasuke. – Jake o chamou, o Uchiha estava no terraço do prédio da hokage.

- Hn? – apenas murmurou.

- Precisa falar com a Sakura antes de partirem...

- Por quê? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ainda pergunta? Vai falar com ela, ou você não vai nessa missão.

- Esta decidindo pela Tsunade?

- Quem te disse que ela esta decidindo sobre essa missão? Que auxiliar seus amigos e não ficar de fora? Então fale com a Sakura. Ela quer ir atrás do tio sozinha, e eu não posso impedi-la.

- E eu posso?

- Não. Mas pode ir junto.

-... – E sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça. Jake suspirou.

- Crianças...

**.**

**.**

- Neji! Hinata! Parem imediatamente! Não os autorizo a irem nessa missão.

Hinata abaixou os olhos. Neji olhou para o céu estrelado.

Estavam do lado de fora da mansão. Hinata e Neji com uma mochila nas costas para a missão J.A.K.E. (como Naruto nomeara) onde iriam caçar a akatsuki e destruir os que ameaçam o mundo.  
>Hiashi não aprovara a ida da filha e do sobrinho, até porque iriam ajudar um Hyuuga exilado, e era o que ele menos queria. Hinata pediu ao primo para saírem escondidos, mas Hiashi percebera. E estava do lado de fora pedindo-os para não irem. Hanabi olhava com o olhar triste pelo lado de dentro da casa. Também reprovava, mas reprovara as atitudes do pai.<p>

- Não pode nos impedir. – Neji. – Não faço questão de ficar. E nem vou. Naruto precisa de nossa ajuda, assim como Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee... Não vou ficar.

- Nem que eu lute contra vocês Neji, mas daqui vocês não saem…

Jake observava do telhado. Sabia que não precisava agir e que Hinata e Neji eram fortes o suficiente para combaterem Hiashi, mas o que o preocupava era a reação de Hiashi após o regresso deles...  
>Jake desceu do telhado, ficando de frente para Hinata, que o fitou e sorriu.<p>

- Espere alguns minutos Jake. Nós não voltaremos atrás com nossa palavra. – Neji.

- Eu sei. – Jake retribuiu o sorriso de Hinata. E respirou fundo. – Obrigado.

Neji ia atacar Hiashi, mas foi impedido por Hinata, que levantou o braço impedindo a passagem do primo. Neji olhou confuso, e Jake disse:

- Realmente... Você cresceu... Hinata-sama. – Ela colocou a mochila no chão.

Hiashi foi ao chão. Hinata lhe aplicara um golpe que o fizera cair.

- Por anos sempre fiz o que pediu, e nunca lhe pedi nada em troca. Ainda o respeito como pai, e não deixe esse respeito de pai morrer, assim como o de admiradora se foi. Não nos impeça, pois não conseguira.

Neji nem fechava a boca. Jake sorriu quase imperceptível. Hinata pegou a mochila.

- Vamos. – disse séria.

Sabiam que não era uma batalha a vencer, mas sim a guerra que tinham pela frente. E Jake, precisaria de todos ali. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara e Jake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV: Definições...**

Simplesmente arrependimento não fazia mais parte do time que se formara na missão J.A.K.E.  
>E realmente não era arrependimento que o time buscava. Cada um seguindo como se fosse suas ultimas batalhas, e desaprovados pelos moradores de Konoha. Sabiam que uma nova guerra iniciaria, mas não queriam seus melhores ninjas combatendo sem auxilio. Evitaram o máximo que puderam, mas a nova geração era muito mais poderosa, e a única opção era rezar...<br>A imagem dos herdeiros seguindo rumo à floresta. E até mesmo do Kasekage que não aceitara ser posto de fora. Se esta era uma missão pelo mundo, ele não iria se manter afastado.

Todos os presentes...

Shikamaru: O líder nato. Consegue imobilizar o oponente com o toque de sua sombra nele. Pode formular ataques geniais em segundos. Que se mantia em uma pose em que nem mesmo os inimigos o conseguiriam descrever. Aquele que herdou o desejo de seu mestre Asuma.

Ino: Filha do grande dominador de mentes. Ino aprendeu com o pai excelentes técnicas de controle de mente. Poderosa e decidida a salvar o mundo junto aos seus amigos, a melhor amiga de Sakura, se mantém em posição de ajuda, pois agora também é dotada de aprendizagem médica.

Chouji: Um amigo de um enorme coração. Chouji além da grande ajuda possui a grande forca herdada do pai... Também herdara o desejo de seu antigo mestre Asuma. Chouji consegue se transformar em um gigante e destruir muitos inimigos a sua volta.

...

Temari: Carrega um leque consigo. Tem grandes habilidades com ele, usa a força do vento. Pode invocar seu animal feroz. "Kichyose" [Ô improviso... -_-'] que ataca numa rajada de vento.

Kankurou: Grandes habilidades com marionetes, ele pode acabar com o inimigo em um único golpe.

Gaara: Controla muito bem a areia a sua volta. Pode realizar ataques extraordinários destruindo ate mesmo a sua volta. Tem uma enorme capacidade de poupar chakra e surpreender o inimigo. Kazekage da vila da areia.

...

Neji: Muito habilidoso com o byakugan. Ataca diretamente, provocando danos irreversíveis em seu oponente. Seu melhor ataque é o kekkei kourushô! Que lança chakra fundido com o vendo da palma da mão atingindo o inimigo até mesmo à distância.

Tenten: Muito habilidosa com as armas, pode destroçar um exército com o simples ataque de invocação. Seus melhores ataques atingem o inimigo diretamente usando kunais e shurikens...

Rock Lee: Usa taijutsu. Ataca o inimigo com rápidos golpes, tanto de chutes como socos, sem tempo de revidarem... Seu trunfo é sua velocidade.

...

Shino: Tem insetos rastreadores, que sentem o cheiro do inimigo e a quantidade de chakra que ele carrega. Usa ataques com um enxame de insetos, onde ele apenas ordena a maneira que eles devem realizar o golpe. Que na maioria das vezes é fatal. E se não mata, não deixa chakra.

Kiba e Akamaru: Jamais está sozinho, Kiba ataca com seu fiel companheiro Akamaru, um poderoso e enorme cachorro [bota enorme nisso -_-'] Kiba usa golpes de combinação com Akamaru, causando muitos danos em volta, e assim como Shino, pode rastrear inimigos a distancia.

Hinata: Herdeira do byakugan, assim como Neji, mas dotada de ataques sutis, mas fatais. Hinata também pode rastrear inimigos, e usar golpes muito interessantes de se realizar. Jake até lhe diz que "dança enquanto bate", pois a força que usa para ataque é tão grande que é fatal, ou destrói as fontes de chakra. Permanentemente.

...

Sasuke: Melhor amigo de Naruto. Luta ao seu lado para trazer Sakura. Dono do doujutsu sharingan. Sasuke é rápido, mas nunca fatal. Gosta de brincar com os inimigos, mas ao perder a paciência nem lhes dá tempo de contra-ataque. Dotado de um semblante sério, e jeito egoísta, quando regressou a konoha, foi rejeitado pelos amigos, mas conseguiu reconquistá-los. Seu maior desejo, assim como Naruto é trazer Sakura de volta.

Naruto: Imperativo, mas insistente. Naruto tem o dom de conquistar as pessoas com propósitos puros e aconselháveis. Ele consegue criar vários bunshins e realizar ataques múltiplos. Lutou ao lado de Sakura para trazer Sasuke de volta, e agora pede a ajuda do amigo que regressou para trazer Sakura de volta pra casa. Naruto também porta o último jinchuuriki dentro de si a Kyuubi.

Sai: Ainda com poderes misteriosos, Sai é um personagem marcante, e tem um jeito prático de agir. Detesta Sasuke, pois os outros dizem que são parecidos, mas adora irritá-lo. Grande amigo dele e de Naruto, e seus desejos e trazer Sakura de volta para a vila da folha.

...

Sakura: Cresceu aprendendo com Tsunade a usar a força, e a medicina, para ajudar Naruto a salvar Sasuke. Após conseguir esse feito junto com o loiro, sua família foi assassinada, e Sakura obrigada a ir pra Akatsuki para proteger Naruto e os outros. Lá conheceu Jake, de personalidade misteriosa, mas gentil. Via nele Sasuke e Naruto... E conhecendo-o, passou a segui-lo. Seu maior desejo é acabar com a Akatsuki, e ter paz.

Jake: Misterioso, mas sutil. Jake gosta de brincar com a situação, mas sempre se safa sem arranhões. O surgimento do byakugan é um mistério, mas o rinnegan foi herança de sua mãe: Sakura. Por isso adquiriu um carinho enorme por Haruno Sakura, a respeita e a tem como irmã.

Prontos... Agora eram todos pelo mundo.

Mas ao chegar ao portão de saída, se depararam com...  
>Toda a vila.<p>

Tsunade, Inoichi Yamanaka, Gai Maito, Chouza Akimichi, Shikaru Nara, Hanabi Hyuuga, Konohamaru [E outros... Vamos dizer que todos os conhecidos... É que é gente demais... ^_^'].

- Parem imediatamente. – Tsunade. – Se não pararem irão daqui, direto para o hospital.

- Jake? – Sakura que dissera, mas Jake sabia que ela estava pedindo permissão para agir. – E então?

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que não podemos fazer nada. – Jake. – Além do mais, Tsunade, não seriamos nós a ir pro hospital.

- Hinata, Neji... Por favor... – Hanabi... – Vocês precisam voltar...

- Não Hanabi-san... Não podemos... – Neji.

- Não podemos permitir que eles venham pra cá para lutarmos aqui... – Hinata. – Eu não me perdoaria se machucassem você...

- Lee! – Gai. - Ou você volta ou-.

- Lutemos então Gai sensei! – Lee dissera adquirindo a posição de luta. – Eu estou com eles, e não podemos voltar atrás. E o destino do mundo novamente nas mãos covardes de Pain...

Jake abaixou os olhos, e logo ergueu a cabeça olhando para o céu e fechando os olhos...

- Não posso permitir que ele faça o mesmo de anos atrás... Vimos nossa família morrer diante de nos, mas não podemos deixar que ele faça uma outra sofrer para justificar a esse sofrimento.

- Se não saírem da frente. Teremos que lutar contra vocês... – Sakura.

- Não voltaremos atrás com a nossa palavra. – Sasuke. – Portanto saiam.

- Se for nosso destino morrer... Morreremos... – Neji.

- Mas salvaremos a todos. – Naruto e Hinata disseram juntos.

Os quatorze aderiram posição de ataque, mas Tsunade e os outros recuaram... Sakura foi à última a passar e Tsunade colocou em suas mãos um bilhete.

Caramba! Esse capítulo ficou meio deprê, mas acreditem... Deu até pra esclarecer algumas coisinhas... O que será que a Tsunade entregou pra Sakura? Não percam... Próximo capítulo: **Fragmentos... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV: Fragmentos...**

Lembranças... Na verdade agora eram palavras vazias. A única lembrança era a própria existência e o medo do futuro. Como se ele não estivesse acontecendo. Em meio a uma encruzilhada, pedir ajuda aos que abandonou há cinco anos não é algo típico. Mesmo estando próximos à morte. Queria usufruir do último minuto. Ou do mais precioso deles.

Sakura estava conversando com Jake, que se sentou em uma pedra. Estavam mais afastados do acampamento.

- Acho que devia dizer ao Naruto... Pelo menos ele e Hinata têm o direito de saber.

- Não podem Sakura. Precisamos chegar à fortaleza antes. – Olhou para o alto, franziu o cenho, olhou para trás e para Sakura. Ela sorriu. Sabiam que havia alguém ali. E depois acrescentou. – Agora não faria muito sentido. Alem do mais... Sabe que não podemos falar sobre isso aqui. Paredes têm ouvidos.

- Tudo bem. – Se levantou... – Acho que-.

- Droga! – Praguejou alto por não ter percebido aquela aproximação.

Jake olhara novamente para o alto. Havia um monstro de invocação com os olhos do rinnegan. Cabeça e corpo de um touro, mas patas de tigre, e um rabo grosso e cumprido.

- Jake! – Sakura disse se saltando para uma outra arvore.

- Acorde a todos! - Ele disse se desviando de kunais - Agora!

Nisso Sakura pulou de um golpe que acertou em uma árvore atrás de si. Quando ia se virar para desferir um chute, Sai o fez primeiro ajudando-a.

- O que é isso Sakura? – Perguntou quando a puxou para um pássaro em que estava montado.

- Uma das invocações. Onde estão os outros?

- Dividiram pra atacar. Neji está com Naruto, Hinata e Kankurou. Os outros estão do outro lado, combatendo alguns ninjas.

- Não entendi como nós não percebemos a aproximação daquilo. Tenho certeza que vocês viram. Não é?

- Quem viu foi o Sasuke. Ele tinha ido onde vocês estavam, mas voltou pra nos avisar. Hinata e Neji perceberam que vocês estavam muito longe, e que quando chegássemos já o teriam visto. Então estou aqui pra te ajudar. E a Ino tá lá em baixo.

- Doton! (elemento Pedra) – Jake levantou algumas pedras atacando o adversário- Chuva de pedras! - Que parecia sentir cócegas ao invés de dor, ele saltou e ia se virar para quem aparecera atrás de si, mas apenas se ouviu um bater de lâminas.

- Você tá maluco? – Sasuke.

- Ainda não, mas se continuar me irritando… Você vai ficar. – Dissera Jake ríspido.

- Cadê a Sakura? – olhou pra cima. – Isso é uma gracinha sua?

- Não gosto muito de invocar coisas estranhas. Pergunte ao Sai, ele é o desenhista. – respondeu a fim de acabar com aquela pergunta idiota de Sasuke.

- Pára de brincar isso é sério! – irritou-se.

- Vê se não enche Uchiha! – Dito isso, Jake fez alguns selos com as mãos invocando kage bunshins, eram dez bunshins, que seguraram o monstro. Sakura apareceu por cima.

- Joga água Sakura! – Jake gritara lá de baixo.

- Ok! – Dito isso, Sakura também fez alguns selos, e jogou bastante água no animal. – Elemento água: Jutsu de invocação marítima!

- Vai me ajudar ou prefere assistir de camarote? – Arqueou a sobrancelha. E colocou a mão no pulso - Se escolher a segunda opção, esse golpe não vai acertá-lo como o previsto, pode ter certeza.

Sasuke sorriu. E imitou Jake. Os dois saltaram e acertaram um Chidori duplo no mostro, mas o poder triplicou com a água que Sakura lhe jogou. O mostro sumiu.

- Temos que correr. Onde estão os outros? – Jake.

- Cada um está lutando, existem muitos ninjas… - Sakura dissera apontando ao redor.

Sasuke empunhou sua espada.

- Agente não tem tempo pra lutar Sasuke. Precisamos correr. Ou a fortaleza se fechará. Reúna os outros, e peça-os para me seguirem.

- Mas-.

- Venha. Eu te ajudo. – Disse Sakura puxando o Uchiha pelo braço.

**.**

.

- Droga. – Sakura. – Sasuke, agente precisa separar todo mundo. Ou então vai acontecer uma tragédia.

- Unam as equipes. – Neji. – É nossa única chance.

...

- Tem muitos ninjas Shino. – Hinata.

- Eu sei. Agente vai ter que se separar. – Shino. – Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata! Agora!

Cada um correu para um lado para despistar os inimigos. Sakura ajudava Jake, que lutava com Pain, mas estavam com um pouco de dificuldade. Sasuke e Naruto não tinham muitos problemas para enfrentar outros ninjas. Neji, Tenten e Lee cuidavam de outros mais afastados, e estavam sendo auxiliados por Gaara, Temari e Kankurou. Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji lutavam cobrindo Shino e Kiba. Hinata estava mais afastada. Então um novo inimigo se aproximou da Hyuuga.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela ficou em posição de ataque. Pois já tinha derrotado os inimigos a sua volta. Ia ajudar Sakura, mas foi surpreendida por um homem de máscara.

- Quem é você? – Hinata. – O que quer?

- Sou quem vai levá-la daqui. – Ele riu alto por debaixo da máscara. Hinata franziu o cenho. – Isso responde suas perguntas?

Jake que olhara lá de baixo para Hinata, se ditraiu...

- Jake! - Sakura gritou, mas era tarde. O golpe o acertara em cheio.

- Arg!

O moreno foi jogado contra a parede. E quando se levantou tentou ir onde Hinata estava, mas Pain o impediu.

- Naruto, Sasuke! Vocês precisam ajudar a Hinata. O Uchiha vai-.

Foi impedido de terminar, pois tivera que saltar para não ser atingido.

Naruto corre para ajudar Hinata, mas era tarde demais. Pois o misterioso inimigo a jogava no chão. Ela havia sido atingida por uma Kunai. Sasuke não entendeu o que Jake quis dizer com suas ultimas palavras e foi auxiliá-lo.  
>Todos estavam separados, e Naruto e Hinata lutavam com o misterioso inimigo que era muito poderoso. Jake parou de súbito, assim que evitou um golpe atingir Pain.<br>Era Jinko. Que o defendeu tentando acertá-lo. O Hyuuga imediatamente olhou para Sakura, que não viu ou ouviu nada diante de si.

...

As lembranças do passado agora a invadiam. O olhar de seu tio, Haruno Jinko e especialmente Uchiha Itachi viam em sua mente... O ódio... Cresceu...

Sakura olhou em volta, mas viu apenas Jake e Sasuke.

- Essa luta é minha. Mantenha distância. – Sakura.

- Não Sakura. Ainda não é o momento. – Jake. – Sasuke! Não a deixe sozinha! KAITEN! – destruiu várias kunais. – Jake sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. E sabia o que isso significava. – Hinata...

- Doton: Kakeri houken! (elemento terra: Chuva de pedras!) [Nem dá pra perceber que esse eu inventei né? ^_^'].

- Jake! – Sasuke. – Sharingan! Amaterasu!

Chamas negras invadiram Jinko, que desapareceu, assim como Pain.

- Merda! – Jake praguejou quando viu Naruto deitado sob Hinata e com uma espada nas costas. – Naruto!

- Hyuuga... Uchiha, e a Haruno… - Disse o mascarado ao fitá-los.

- Naruto! – Sasuke e Sakura disseram em uníssono.

.

.

- Aqui. Pare Sasuke. – Jake lhe dissera quando chegaram na porta do buraco.

- Mas aqui só tem pedra. – Lee.

- Não são de pedras que se fazem tijolos Lee? – Jake. – Além do mais. A entrada é pro fundo.

Jake fez uns movimentos com as mãos e com isso uma cratera abriu. Ele pegou o corpo de Naruto e o jogou lá, pois o loiro estava desmaiado. E repetiu o ato com Hinata.

- Tá louco? – Neji.

- Não. Entrem. – E pulou lá para dentro. Sakura o seguiu sem dizer nada.

Eles entraram. E ao olhar em volta, perceberam que o lugar estava cercado. E parecia mais uma pedra oca. Jake fez uma espécie de invocação. E apareceu um pássaro negro.

- Vá vigiar. – Apenas disse. – Depois juntou as mãos, e o lugar se moveu, fazendo um corredor, quartos e portas.

- Jake? – Sakura. – Acho melhor tirarmos o Naruto e a Hinata daqui.

- Sim. Você e o Sasuke. Levem-nos para os quartos 13 e 14… - Olhou em volta. – Os outros, podem olhar o local se quiserem. Mas aqui não há saída. Não antes de amanhecer. Pode passar apenas insetos agora.

- E o pássaro? – Gaara. – Como ele passou.

- Existe um tempo limite. Após o pôr-do-sol ninguém entra nem sai, ou percebe que estamos aqui. Por isso é chamada de "fortaleza de chakra"… Minha mãe a montou. E quando estou aqui. Ela é ainda mais poderosa. – Fez uma pausa e finalizou. – Se quiserem treinar. Tem um ginásio lá em cima. Vamos ficar aqui por uma semana.

- Mas é muito tempo. – Neji.

- Eles não vão atacar a vila da folha. Lá eles não terão ninguém pra matar. Aqui sim. E eu preciso preparar todos vocês, mas acredito que depois da pequena batalha que tivemos já estão exaustos... Então até amanhã de manhã.

* * *

><p>ika chan (Tá perdoadissima. Afinal... VC VOLTOU ! Sinal q está gostando... ^^)<p>

Comentem ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI: Ao herói..**

(E ao acerto de contas)

- O que diabos esses dois estão fazendo? – Perguntou Ino, que estava do lado de Sai e atrás de Jake.

- Acertando as contas. – Sai.

- Estão desperdiçando chakra. – respondeu a loira. – A Sakura não-.

- Ao contrario Ino. – Jake que pela primeira vez se pronunciava na conversa. – Considere isso como um acerto de contas.

- Por quê? – Sai e Ino disseram juntos.

- Digamos que o passado pode ser passado, mas ele ainda permanece para ser lembrado um dia no futuro. – Disse mirando os dois que se encontravam lutando diante de si.

A luta estava muito equilibrada. Tanto que qualquer descuido era fatal. Sakura atacava, e o máximo que Sasuke podia fazer era se desviar. A força descomunal da Haruno destruía tudo a volta, mas que segundos depois se regenerava, por ser uma fortaleza de chakra.  
>Já Sasuke era rápido, mas o uso do sharingan no modo três o deixava ainda mais veloz, e mesmo lutando nivelado com Sakura os dois atacavam-se sem usar jutsus.<p>

Sai e Ino assistiam Sakura espantados. Ela estava com a força igualada ao Uchiha. Igualada.  
>Ela acumulou chakra e acertou, mas sorriu e se virou segurando o soco que Sasuke iria lhe desferir. E ele a segurou também. A situação era incrível e o chakra que era emanado de ambos era enorme. Sasuke conseguia abalar Sakura, mas ela se colocava a altura dele, o forçando a usar o sharingan.<p>

- Chega de jogos… - Sasuke que segurou seu pulso com a mão. Estava prestes a formar... – Chidori.

Sakura fez alguns selos com as mãos e formou algo que parecia se condensar em seu punho...

- Então chega... – Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo… - Chicote de água!

Os dois correram para se acertar.

- Se protejam! – Jake falou se dirigindo a Sai e Ino.

Um estrondo abalou as estruturas da fortaleza. Todos desceram até o ginásio de treino correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – Neji, Kankurou, Lee e Gaara perguntaram quando chegaram ao andar onde a luta havia acabado.

Jake estava caminhando para o local. Naruto, assim como os outros ficaram boquiabertos com a cena.

Sasuke estava de joelhos com uma mão no braço que estava ferido. Estava sem camisa, e com a calça rasgada, virando um short de um lado e calça de outro. Sua espada cortada ao meio.  
>Ele ofegava em busca do ar. Exausto. Apenas caiu no chão. Ainda acordado, mas deitado devido ao cansaço. Sorriu.<br>Sakura estava desmaiada. Com o vestido rasgado, mas na perna. "Nada indecente demais". Nem tão discreto. ¬¬.  
>Jake a olhou e sorriu. Agachou e a pegou. Passou por um Naruto, um Sai e uma Ino completamente parados feito idiotas. Jake a carregou até o quarto, passando pelos outros.<br>Naruto e Sai foram correndo onde o moreno estava deitado. Tão exausto que nem havia se levantado.

- Paspalho! – berrou o loiro, chegando eufórico como sempre. – O que aconteceu?

- Você é cego Naruto? – Ino que veio logo atrás de Hinata. – Sasuke e Sakura lutaram. Golpes poderosos... E quase uma vencedora. – Disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que se levantou com certa dificuldade e logo depois passou por todos caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
>Impassivo como sempre.<p>

.

.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Pousou-os na figura que tocava suas mãos. Olhou acompanhando-as… Até chegar a um rosto.  
>Uma face que descansava serena. Mirou os olhos na figura novamente. Parecia estranho. Ele ali. Quieto. Tudo bem, não tão estranho assim. Mas sem o olhar de… Desinteresse que despertava na ninja tanta raiva. Agora o silêncio era mais interessante.<p>

_- Sasuke... _

A luta. E o ultimo instante. Recuaram antes que atingissem o ponto exato. Mas ele teve mais resistência. Pois mesmo com o ataque diminuído, ela não conseguiu permanecer sóbria. E desmaiou.

Sorriu.  
>E nem percebeu um par de olhos negros a olhando…<br>E nem repararam na porta entreaberta. E no ser que esboçava um sorriso de satisfação. E logo se virou saindo, mas ainda com o sorriso estampado na face serena.

.

.

Não se precisa de muito tempo… É só olhar para sua face, e ele esboçava um sorriso terno. Diziam que ele era mais que o idiota da sala... Pois para os amigos, ele passou a ser simplesmente único.  
>Superou todos os limites. E cumpriu, com todas as suas promessas.<p>

Existia quem o chamava de monstro.

Amigos que diziam que ele só é imprevisível…

O "irmão" só diz que ele não passa de um idiota. A "irmãzinha" diz que ele só é insistente.

A quase-namorada... [como se existisse -_-'] diz que ele é o mais forte de todos os ninjas…

Treze letras o caracterizam.

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

Uma palavra o define completamente.

**Herói. **

Muitos o conhecem. Não pelo animal que habita seu corpo. Mas pelo coração que ele carrega. E pela capacidade que tem de mudar o coração das pessoas...  
>Idiota: Simplesmente por agir sem pensar.<br>Herói: Por pensar. Mas com o coração… E com a alma.

- Tocante. – Jake olhando Sakura ao seu lado. - Como posso dizer...

- O que? - A Haruno permaneceu sentada fitando o amigo.

- Como se diz? - O Hyuuga levou a mão direita ao queixo pensativo, para logo tirá-la e dizer. - Presença de espírito! Isso que ele tem. - Sakura sorriu.

Acabaram de ler a placa homenageada ao novo hokage.

- É um presente pro Naruto. – dissera com um sorriso fraco. – E uma gratidão… - murmurou mais para si que para o companheiro.

- Ainda acho pouco. – Disse convencido. O que irritou um pouco a pessoa ao lado.

- Acha que preciso escrever mais? – Perguntou incrédula. E suspirou. – Revisei isso várias vezes. Você sabe disso. E já é a milésima que te mostro.

Jake riu. A famosa veia veio à testa de Sakura.

- Não é a questão da escrita Sakura. – Pareceu olhar para o nada, a fim de se lembrar de algo. – Naruto merece mais que uma placa métrica… Pro caso dele devia ser era uma quilométrica. – Ambos riram. – E você sabe que deve entregar esse presente a ele antes da nossa luta… - olhou-a de soslaio.

- Sim, sei. – disse sem fitar a figura que agora a encarava. – Bem… Ainda temos muito pela frente. E o treinamento – levantou as mãos, e fez sinal de aspas com os dedos.

- Memória boa. – Jake se virou para pegar o casaco. – Mas antes de treiná-los temos que revisar os seus… Você quase venceu o Sasuke, mas ainda sim ele conseguiu o previsto.

- Tá me dizendo o que? – A médica colocou as mãos na cintura. – Que não tenho capacidade pra vencê-lo? – Fingiu irritação em sua ultima frase.

- Não. – Jake tentou reaver a situação. Após alguns minutos examinando suas próprias palavras disse. – É exatamente por isso que temos que treinar suas habilidades. – Fez dois clones. – Já que se recusou a lutar com tudo. Assim como ele… - E sorriu. – Agora agüenta. 

* * *

><p>Achei uma gracinha esse Cap. ^^ Eu tinha que homenagear o loirinho né?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII: Força..**

- O plano é esse. – Jake. – Uma semana pra ensinar vocês sobre a força de Pain. Uma semana para prepará-los pra lutar contra ele e seus subordinados… Naruto. Você e Hinata lutarão na ala leste, a ala de fogo. Neji e Tenten lutarão na ala sul. A ala de vento. Shikamaru e Temari lutarão no solo-leste abaixo de onde Naruto e Hinata estão. Que é a ala do gelo. Sasuke e Sakura lutarão no oeste, a ala de terra. E Sai e Ino, vocês lutarão no lado norte onde é a ala do vento. Os outros treinarão entre si. Gaara, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kankurou e Lee...

- Alguma regra? – Sakura retirando, sobretudo e olhando Sasuke. Ambos sorrindo.

- Sim. Não subestimem seus adversários. – Jake dissera. – O espaço é grande. E as paredes não se destroem. Portando uma boa luta a todos.

Jake saiu acompanhado dos outros e alguns não entenderam porque não se formou as duplas. O Hyuuga formou-os de trio. Gaara, Lee e Shino lutavam contra Chouji, Kiba e Kankurou. O jogo estava equilibrado e bem posto. E Jake observava atento com o rinnegan ativo a cada luta.

**Naruto e Hinata… **

Naruto desviava dos golpes de Hinata por pouco, a Hyuuga ainda estava fraca devido aos ferimentos na luta anterior, então os dois apenas batiam sem usar jutsus.

- Arg! – Naruto que caiu em um buraco quente e saiu quase que voando.

Hinata aproveita para lhe golpear, mas o loiro segura sua mão e os ambos caem no chão. Só que Hinata cai por cima de Naruto. Os dois coram imediatamente.

...

**Sai e Ino...**

A luta estava mais difícil, especialmente para Ino que quase não acertava em Sai. E os golpes dele eram sempre rápidos e poderosos. A pouco ela conseguiu jogá-lo na parede, mas ele retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Você é forte. ^_^. – Sai elogiou-a e sorriu sincero.

- Obrigada. Mas você também é. – Ino disse e voltou a atacá-lo.

...

Shikamaru nunca havia se cortado tanto em uma luta. Apenas leves arranhões, mas seu colete havia se rasgado. Ele o tirou ficando apenas com a camiseta por baixo.  
>A luta entre ele e Temari estava mais que equilibrada. Estava muito difícil.<p>

- Se continuar correndo vai levar mais tempo. – Temari.

- Digo o mesmo. – Ele fez uns selos com as mãos para o jutsu da sombra.

...

**Sasuke e Sakura... **

Sasuke segurou uma das mãos de Sakura como fizera em sua ultima luta, ele sorriu, ela não podia atacar. Seus corpos estavam colados, e Sakura presa, mas ela sorriu. O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que está rindo? – Sasuke.

- Estou rindo de você. Mal começou e já está se vangloriando da vitória. Está desobedecendo à regra número um. – Dissera ainda presa.

- Eu não preciso de regras pra te vencer. – Disse com um sorriso de canto sem Sakura ver

- Tenho pena de você e do seu otimismo.

Sasuke pulou. Quase foi atingido por pedras. Ele as cortou no meio e olhou para Sakura. Ela ainda estava com o vestido, mas ele tinha um rasgado na perna.

Jake...

- Muito bem. Gaara, Lee e Shino. Vocês vão formar uma equipe de emboscada. Chouji, Kankurou e Kiba vocês auxiliarão Sai e Naruto... E acho que assim como vocês os outros já terminaram certo?

Jake os outros olharam em volta. Todos haviam parado de lutar, exceto Sasuke e Sakura. Digamos que o Uchiha estava tendo trabalho com a Haruno.

- Jake. – Hinata. – Todos acabaram. E agora?

- Nem todos Hinata-sama. – Neji que apontou para Sakura e Sasuke.

- Vamos subir. Esses dois vão demorar. Passo para vocês o plano surpresa e depois agente passa pra eles. – olhou para os outros atrás de si. – Shikamaru, Neji e Sai. Quero que me auxiliem.

- Certo. – Responderam em uníssono.

Os outros subiram. Ficando Jake, Sai e Ino, que observavam a luta.

- Ele desobedeceu a regra número um. – Jake.

- Não acho que seja pra tanto. – Ino. – Ele não está usando o Sharingan, por isso está tendo trabalho.

- Mas mesmo assim. – Sai. – A luta tá difícil.

- Hn. – Jake começou a caminhar de costas para os dois. – Há muito tempo nenhum de vocês conhecem mais Sakura, assim como não conheciam o Sasuke. – Virou-se para os dois que o encaravam incrédulos. E fechou os olhos como se pensasse. – As pessoas mudam… Principalmente com o sofrimento as cercando.

-… - Os dois não responderam. Apenas abaixaram o olhar.

- Vamos. Eles precisam terminar isso. – Disse e saíram.

Sasuke atacava, mas Sakura se defendia com facilidade. E vice versa.

- Você continua brincando. – Sakura. – Quando vai crescer e se igualar as pessoas?

- Eu não preciso...

- Não está usando todo o seu poder. – Ele tentou acertá-la, mas se surpreendeu com um bunshin de pedra que o colocou na parede. Estava preso. – Se não usa todo seu poder Uchiha. Pois então irei obrigá-lo.

Sakura fez alguns selos com as mãos e formou uma espada gigante de pedra. Sasuke ativou o sharingan e por pouco não escapara do golpe.

- MERDA! – O Uchiha murmurou ao ver seu arranhão no braço esquerdo. – Você tá ficando louca?

Sakura sorriu.

- O que acha que senti quando foi embora? – Sakura.

- Que pergunta idiota é essa agora Sakura? – Sasuke estava visivelmente irritado. – Se você também foi embora? ! ?

- Como acha que me senti por cometer o erro que mais desprezei em você Sasuke? – O Uchiha fechou os olhos.

- Sakura…

.

O_o Fiquei assim com minhas idéias do Sasuke apanhando gente... Nem queiram saber principalmente as fans... Bom eu diria que ele teve o que mereceu quem mandou subestimar o inimigo? e.e Especialmente se tratando da Sakura, que como diz minha amiga Amanda, tem pavio curto. O próprio Naruto ataca usando tudo o que tem, mesmo que assim as coisas durem menos tempo. Só que como manda o Shikamaru, se ficar brincando, desperdiça chakra. Tem muito pela frente. Muita surpresa se tratando da nossa amiga médica... E até o Naruto vai ficar boquiaberto. Próximo capítulo... Ao herói...

Capítulo XVII: Ao herói... (E ao acerto de contas)... Parte 1

- O que diabos esses dois estão fazendo? – Perguntou Ino, que estava do lado de Sai e atrás de Jake.

- Acertando as contas. – Sai.

- Estão desperdiçando chakra. – respondeu a loira. – A Sakura não-.

- Ao contrario Ino. – Jake que pela primeira vez se pronunciava na conversa. – Considere isso como um acerto de contas.

- Por quê? – Sai e Ino disseram juntos.

- Digamos que o passado pode ser passado, mas ele ainda permanece para ser lembrado um dia no futuro. – Disse mirando os dois que se encontravam lutando diante de si.

A luta estava muito equilibrada. Tanto que qualquer descuido era fatal. Sakura atacava, e o máximo que Sasuke podia fazer era se desviar. A força descomunal da Haruno destruía tudo a volta, mas que segundos depois se regenerava, por ser uma fortaleza de chakra.  
>Já Sasuke era rápido, mas o uso do sharingan no modo três o deixava ainda mais veloz, e mesmo lutando nivelado com Sakura os dois atacavam-se sem usar jutsus.<p>

Sai e Ino assistiam Sakura espantados. Ela estava com a força igualada ao Uchiha. Igualada.  
>Ela acumulou chakra e acertou, mas sorriu e se virou segurando o soco que Sasuke iria lhe desferir. E ele a segurou também. A situação era incrível e o chakra que era emanado de ambos era enorme. Sasuke conseguia abalar Sakura, mas ela se colocava a altura dele, o forçando a usar o sharingan.<p>

- Chega de jogos… - Sasuke que segurou seu pulso com a mão. Estava prestes a formar... – Chidori.

Sakura fez alguns selos com as mãos e formou algo que parecia se condensar em seu punho...

- Então chega... – Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo… - Chicote de água!

Os dois correram para se acertar.

- Se protejam! – Jake falou se dirigindo a Sai e Ino.

Um estrondo abalou as estruturas da fortaleza. Todos desceram até o ginásio de treino correndo.

- O que aconteceu? – Neji, Kankurou, Lee e Gaara perguntaram quando chegaram ao andar onde a luta havia acabado.

Jake estava caminhando para o local. Naruto, assim como os outros ficaram boquiabertos com a cena.

Sasuke estava de joelhos com uma mão no braço que estava ferido. Estava sem camisa, e com a calça rasgada, virando um short de um lado e calça de outro. Sua espada cortada ao meio.  
>Ele ofegava em busca do ar. Exausto. Apenas caiu no chão. Ainda acordado, mas deitado devido ao cansaço. Sorriu.<br>Sakura estava desmaiada. Com o vestido rasgado, mas na perna. Nada indecente demais. Nem tão discreto.  
>Jake a olhou e sorriu. Agachou e a pegou. Passou por um Naruto, um Sai e uma Ino completamente parados feito idiotas. Jake a carregou até o quarto, passando pelos outros.<br>Naruto e Sai foram correndo onde o moreno estava deitado. Tão exausto que nem havia se levantado.

- Paspalho! – berrou o loiro, chegando eufórico como sempre. – O que aconteceu?

- Você é cego Naruto? – Ino que veio logo atrás de Hinata. – Sasuke e Sakura lutaram. Golpes poderosos... E quase uma vencedora. – Disse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que se levantou com certa dificuldade e logo depois passou por todos caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
>Impassivo como sempre.<p>

.

.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Pousou-os na figura que tocava suas mãos. Olhou acompanhando-as… Até chegar a um rosto.  
>Uma face que descansava serena. Mirou os olhos na figura novamente. Parecia estranho. Ele ali. Quieto. Tudo bem, não tão estranho assim. Mas sem o olhar de… Impassividade que despertava na ninja tanta raiva. Agora o silencio era mais interessante.<p>

- Sasuke...

A luta. E o ultimo instante. Recuaram antes que atingissem o ponto exato. Mas ele teve mais resistência. Pois mesmo com o ataque diminuído, ela não conseguiu permanecer sóbria. E desmaiou.

Sorriu.  
>E nem percebeu um par de olhos negros a olhando…<br>E nem repararam na porta entreaberta. E no ser que esboçava um sorriso de satisfação.

.

.

Não se precisa de muito tempo… É só olhar para sua face, e ele esboçava um sorriso terno. Diziam que ele era mais que o idiota da sala... Pois para os amigos, ele passou a ser simplesmente único.  
>Superou todos os limites. E cumpriu, com todas as suas promessas.<br>Existia quem o chamava de monstro.  
>Amigos falam que ele só é imprevisível…<p>

O "irmão" só diz que ele não passa de um idiota. A "irmãzinha" diz que ele só é insistente.  
>A quase-namorada... [como se existisse -_-'] diz que ele é o mais forte de todos os ninjas…<br>Treze letras o caracterizam.

Uma palavra o define…

Naruto Uzumaki.  
>Herói.<p>

Muitos o conhecem. Não pelo animal que habita seu corpo. Mas pelo coração que ele carrega. E pela capacidade que tem de mudar o coração das pessoas...  
>Idiota: Simplesmente por agir sem pensar.<br>Herói: Por pensar. Mas com o coração… E com a alma.

- Tocante. – Jake olhando Sakura ao seu lado.

Acabaram de ler a placa homenageada ao novo hokage.

- É um presente pro Naruto. – dissera com um sorriso fraco. – E uma gratidão… - murmurou mais para si que para o companheiro.

- Ainda acho pouco. – Disse convencido. O que irritou um pouco a pessoa ao lado.

- Acha que preciso escrever mais? – Perguntou incrédula. E suspirou. – Revisei isso várias vezes. Você sabe disso. E já é a milésima que te mostro.

Jake riu. A famosa veia veio à testa de Sakura.

- Não é a questão da escrita Sakura. – Pareceu olhar para o nada, a fim de se lembrar de algo. – Naruto merece mais que uma placa métrica… Pro caso dele devia ser era uma quilométrica. – Ambos riram. – E você sabe que deve entregar esse presente a ele antes da nossa luta… - olhou-a de soslaio.

- Sim, sei. – disse sem fitar a figura que agora a encarava. – Bem… Ainda temos muito pela frente. E o treinamento – levantou as mãos, e fez sinal de aspas com os dedos de verdade é amanhã.

- Memória boa. – Jake se virou para pegar o casaco. – Mas antes de treiná-los temos que revisar os seus… Você quase venceu o Sasuke, mas ainda sim ele conseguiu o previsto.

- Tá me dizendo o que? – A médica colocou as mãos na cintura. – Que não tenho capacidade pra vencê-lo? – Fingiu irritação em sua ultima frase.

- Não. – Jake tentou reaver a situação. Após alguns minutos examinando suas próprias palavras disse. – É exatamente por isso que temos que treinar suas habilidades. – Fez dois clones. – Já que se recusou a lutar com tudo. Assim como ele… - E sorriu. – Agora agüenta.

* * *

><p>Sei que demorei a postar... Mas continuem lendo pq agora vai até o fim ^^<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII: Ao herói...**

(E o acerto de contas. Parte II)

- O treino de hoje é desnecessário. – Jake.

- Como assim? – Lee. – Você não ia nos preparar para a luta contra a akatsuki?

- Sim. Vocês conhecem seus companheiros de time. E seguirão com eles. – Virou-se para sua parceira. – Amanhã será o embate. E Sakura, eu mudei alguns planos pra você...

A médica fitou-o por um instante como quem dissesse "como assim"?

- Kazekage Gaara. Você irá com Lee e Shino. Chouji, você ira com Kiba e Kankurou. Shikamaru, você irá com Temari e Tenten. Neji, você vem comigo… - Olhou em volta pra estudar os companheiros melhor. – Ino. Você irá cobrir Sai. E Sai você cobre o Uchiha só que na entrada. Sasuke você acompanha a Sakura. – Olhou para Naruto. – Você e Hinata vão ficar perto de mim… Vou precisar orientá-los.

- Certo.

- Então vamos à luta…

.

.

- Neji. – Jake. – Veja o que há a três quilômetros daqui.

- Certo. – Fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida. – Byakugan! – O Hyuuga franziu o cenho. – Estão perto.

- Ótimo. – olhou para trás. – Vocês sabem aonde ir e o que fazer. A maior prioridade é proteger Naruto e Hinata. Não se esqueçam disso. Gaara, Lee e Shino. – E apontou a direção. – Chouji. Kiba e Kankurou! – Apontou outra direção. – Shikamaru, Temari e Tenten. – Apontou para trás. – Naruto, Hinata. Ino, Sai, Sakura e Sasuke... Espero que estejam prontos.

A maior batalha estava por vir… E agora, todos iriam cumprir com ela.

Gaara, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kiba e Kankurou cuidaram dos mortos vivos que queriam a qualquer custo matar tudo o que vissem pela frente.  
>Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari lutariam contra Zetsu em sua forma maligna. Pain lutaria contra o irmão Jake e Naruto. Sakura e Hinata estariam lutando contra Jinko, mas a Haruno pediu à morena que fosse auxiliar Sasuke contra o mascarado misterioso.<p>

- Pare de querer bancar o forte Uzumaki Naruto… - Um dos clones disse se virando para o loiro. E ele o destruiu. Mas outro apareceu diante de si. – Pare de pensar que pode protegê-los…

- Cala a boca! – Naruto destruiu mais um. E então apareceram dois. Um na forma de Kushina, e o outro na forma de Minato.

- Você não pode vencer todos os seus inimigos… - disseram juntos.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. As imagens estavam idênticas...

Jake deu um soco nos dois clones. Naruto ainda estava paralisado. Então Jake ouviu o grito de Hinata. E segurou o loiro pela gola da camisa.

- Escuta aqui. Seus pais acreditaram em você. Seus amigos o reconheceram. Sua família esta viva em seu coração… E a pessoa que te salvou, e que ainda pode, e precisa de você vivo! – Naruto o encarou. – Você tem o Sasuke e a Sakura do seu lado. Tem a Hinata pra te ajudar e proteger… Você ainda tem você! E não precisa de um idiota entrando na sua cabeça dizendo que não é capaz! !

- Mas eu não sou…

Outro soco.

- Você é o ninja numero um imperativo e cabeça oca. – Sorriu. – Você é Naruto Uzumaki. O herói que vai salvar esse mundo… Que vai proteger essa vila… O filho da maior Uzumaki que existiu… O herdeiro do desejo de seu pai, o quarto hokage.

Naruto fechou os olhos. A força do sannin Naruto estava por vir.

- NARUTO! ! ! – Os gritos ecoaram por toda a floresta… Finalmente a verdadeira batalha estaria por vir...

...

Sakura agora lutava sozinha. Sua força não se igualava ao grande Jinko. Ao contrário, o ultrapassava. A Haruno se mantinha firme, e nem por isso poupava ataques. Ele se defendia, mas já estava ficando impossível. Sasuke ainda se mantinha ocupado com o misterioso mascarado que da ultima vez feriu Hinata. Naruto ajudava esta última a lutar contra Zetsu. Jake lutava contra Pain…

- O que está acontecendo? Quês movimentos são esses? – Jake estava contrariado. Alem de serem movimentos estranhos, estava mais fraco que antes.

Jake olhou para Hinata e Naruto, mas ambos estavam bastante ocupados. Ele sabia que ativar o byakugan e o rinnegan ao mesmo tempo era muito perigoso, mesmo que fosse por um milésimo de segundo. Preferiu se segurar, mesmo sabendo que era burrice. Mas não tinha escolha.

- Seu desgraçado! – Sakura acertou um soco em cheio em Jinko, que voou alguns metros adiante. – Você vai pagar por tudo. Por tudo entendeu?

Ele sorriu.

- Você minha cara. Seria a única pessoa capaz de defender seu clã… Desprezou o Uchiha pela decisão hipócrita dele de sair da vila seguindo Orochimaru… Mas você foi forçada a tomar a mesma decisão não é minha queri-. – Outro soco em cheio. – Arg!

- Lava essa sua boca. Antes de falar de qualquer pessoa. Você, melhor que ninguém sabe que meus motivos foram maiores que esses…

Ela fez alguns selos com as mãos.

Um raio de luz.  
>Uma explosão.<p>

Uma grave ferida no tórax. A Haruno sorriu. E desmaiou.

- Sakura! ! – Naruto, Sasuke, Jake e Hinata gritaram juntos.

- Agora já chega! Byaknegan! – Olhou em volta. Os olhos em chamas. Estudou cada perímetro, cada um que se encontrava ali. Manteve-se firme, e desativou os olhos.  
>Caiu de joelhos.<br>Sabia o que acabara de acontecer.

- Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata! Isso é um jogo. Eles não são quem pensamos ser! Vocês precisam acabar com isso agora!

* * *

><p>Sei q ficou pequeno, mas era pra dar um suspense!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX: A Nova Era...**

Outra explosão.

- O que aconteceu? – Gaara se virou e viu que era onde Naruto estava. Quando se virou para atacar novamente. O exército desapareceu…

- Mas o quê? – Kiba.

- Precisamos ir atrás do Naruto e dos outros. – Shino. – Vamos.

...

Na explosão, que foi um ataque de Naruto, Jake e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo eles (Zetsu: Na verdade era um clone de Pain. Assim como o mascarado misterioso) voltaram à forma normal, e depois Ino, Sai e Hinata.  
>Eles explodiram como bombas relógio. Então Sasuke se jogou em cima de Sakura para protegê-la. Assim como Naruto com Hinata e Sai com Ino.<p>

A fumaça se dissipou. Jake sorriu.

- Acabou… - disse olhando a paisagem, que não era mais tão privilegiada assim. – Finalmente acabou...

.

.

- Hinata e Sakura sofreram ferimentos graves, mas acredito estarem bem. – Olhou para Naruto. – Digamos que eles desapareceram. O verdadeiro era apenas o Jinko Haruno.

- Mas o que você acha que vem agora Jake? – Shikamaru.

- Ainda existe muita coisa para se enfrentar. – sorriu. – Mas sei que estão protegidos enquanto estiverem juntos.

- Foi uma batalha interessante. – Sai. – Pelo menos há gratificação dessa vez… - Nesse instante Sai olhou para Ino ternamente. A loira ficou vermelha por um instante.

- Agora é esperar a Sakura melhorar. – O Hyuuga olhou Sasuke de relance, o Uchiha caminhou e o mirou nos olhos dele e de Naruto como se pedisse permissão. Jake acenou de leve a cabeça e Sasuke segurou Sakura carregando-a.

...

Piscou os olhos três vezes… Demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o local que se encontrava...

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que era um hospital. A não ser que preferisse ser um idiota e ignorasse a presença de um aparelho cardíaco e uma porcaria de agulha na sua veia. Se bem que o que lhe chamou a atenção não foi nenhum desses artigos... Mas uma presença, que descansava na cadeira tranquilamente. Com a face serena. Como sempre.

_- Sasuke… _

Ele segurava uma de suas mãos. Na verdade apenas os dois dedos indicador e médio. Respirou fundo e cerrou as pálpebras. Logo que abriu, sentiu um olhar sobre si.  
>Sorriu.<p>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Naruto estava parado ali há horas. Só que ao invés de quieto, estava olhando Hinata incansavelmente. Na visão do Neji, isso já o estava irritando. Na visão do Sai, isso era muito interessante, ver como o loiro tinha uma queda pela Hyuuga. Já na visão da Ino, "finalmente o idiota do Naruto se tocou". Tenten ria. Jake ainda olhava calado.

Hinata piscou os olhos sonolentos. E rapidamente ficou vermelha feito pimenta. Ao encontrar um par de orbes azuis a estudando. E exatamente o mesmo dono do par de olhos azuis sorriu… E a abraçou.

- Ela vai acabar desmaiando. – Ino disse com a mão direita na testa.

- Pensa no lado positivo. – Jake que se pronunciara pela primeira vez.

- Que é… - Neji e Sai falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela já está em uma cama. – Respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. -No hospital.

Gotas geral...

**...**

- De agora em diante eu não sei o que vai acontecer Ino. – Estavam caminhando para a sacada do hospital. Ino e Jake conversavam. – A troca de posições de Sasuke e Sakura realmente foi duradoura e interessante, mas esses dois não servem para ficarem longe um do outro. São mais poderosos e fortes juntos... Se é que entende.

- E eu não sei? – Disse a loira entre risos. – Aqueles dois são como água e óleo, não se misturam, mas dão um ótimo tempero.

Os dois riram.

- Eu diria que estão mais para dois cabeças-duras. – Riram novamente.

Sai adentrou no recinto e abraçou Ino por trás. O Hyuuga soltou um riso abafado e saiu.

- E vocês dois idem. – Jake disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tsunade reuniu a toda vila para lhes dizer que agora teriam que se cuidar, pois a akatsuki ainda existia. E para lhes apresentar o novo Hyuuga, que fora aceito por Hiashi. E bem recebido por Neji e Hinata.  
>Jake Hyuuga.<br>Também para se despedir, e apresentar o seu sucessor.

O sexto hokage da vila da folha. Uzumaki Naruto.

- Mesmo assim… Ainda tem muito pela frente. – Hinata, que estava ao lado de Naruto.

- Ainda tem a akatsuki. O mascarado misterioso. Madara não está morto. Assim como o tal Zetsu e Pain... – Tenten escorada no braço de Neji. Que estava sentado ao lado de Ino, que também estava escorada no braço de Sai.

- Podem até não estar, mas sabem que se quiserem aparecer terão que lutar contra nós. – Naruto.

- Eles sabem que se aparecerem vão encontrar-nos aqui, pra acabar com eles – Shikamaru, deitado no colo de Temari.

- Sabem que os ninjas de konoha, farão com que se arrependam até o último instante de quererem destruir nosso mundo. – Sakura, que acabara de chegar com Sasuke e Jake.

- Passaram por muitas coisas. Todos vocês juntos. – Jake, que olhou de Naruto para Hinata, de Hinata para Sakura e Sasuke, de Ino para Sai... – Mas eles têm conhecimento que não vão conseguir fazer nada contra a vila da folha não é mesmo hokage-sama?

- Isso aí. – Naruto.

- Espero que estejam prontos… Pois essa é a nova era de ninjas… E a verdadeira batalha, ainda está por vir...

**. . . . O **

FIM

* * *

><p>Cabô! ^^"<p>

Vou começar a postar a "Troca de Posições II". Sim. Existe continuação. Vou postar amanhã. Assim que esta estiver disponível pra se ler. Eu espero que tenham gostado.

Comentem

Vocês ficam dizendo que "tem buraco na FIC" então leiam a continuação.

BeIjOs


End file.
